Homeless Heart: A Date Masamune Love Story
by HiddenXEmotion
Summary: When Date Masamune comes across two women, wounded from battle, he didn't know what to expect. Both of them being as mysterious as possible and refusing to tell their story, he's even more shocked, and a bit annoyed, when he's left as the caretaker of the one called Natsumi. The woman is like a tiger, refusing to accept his help and for some reason she perk's Date's curiosity.
1. Chapter 1

_**I hold no claim to any of the original characters!**_

 _ **Chapter One**_

 _ **In all sizes**_

 **Date Masamune was an enthusiastic man.** VERY enthusiastic. He was the energetic and fearless young ruler of the Date Clan, his newest nickname the One-Eyed Dragon taking a huge hit around the Clan and the others. This cocky and ambitious warlord was now leading his men back to their homes after a successful battle in a nearby village with bandits. He had thoughts of alcohol and food passing through his head as the rain pounded down on them. The rain didn't bother him, it washed all the blood off of him, but it also meant that he was going to have to spend tile in drying his armor off so he didn't receive rust on it. He was going to have to clean his swords as well, but he would worry about that after getting food in his stomach.

"Masamune,"

The voice made his head turn to the right. "What is it, Kojuro? Something wrong?"

Katakura Kojuro was the loyal retainer of Date, but also a brotherly and mentor-like figure for the One-Eyed Dragon. Older than Masamune, Kojuro was tall with long brown hair and matching eyes.

Date, on the other hand, was quite different. His left eye was blue, the other covered by the black eye-patch. Medium-long brown hair, he was dressed in an uncommon and original blue suit and a helmet with a golden crescent moon it the top.

"Call me strange, but there's just something in the wind."

"Something in the wind?" Date smirked. "Don't tell me you're getting old on me, Kojuro." The other man stayed silent. "Don't worry about it. You're just as tired as the rest of us."

Kojuro didn't say another word but wore a frown as the rain continued to pound on them and their horses. He had this strange feeling on his since they even left for the bandit ordeal. He wasn't sure what it was, but-

"STOP!" He then shouted out, pulling his horse to a stop. The others skidded behind him, the mud and water splattering everywhere.

"What is it, Boss?" He heard from behind him.

"Kojuro," Date had turned his horse around to look at his friend. "What's wrong?"

The answer was given by the forms that shot into the road. Date pulled a surprised look.

It was two women. Both with long black hair and wounded, only one of them seemed to be moving, holding the other to her as she stumbled closer. Date glanced around the find all the dead bodies splattered around the clearing that he hadn't even noticed before. He went to take a closer look but the walking woman cried out.

"Please!" She had moved closer to them, her eyes pleading. "You have to save her! Don't-don't let her die!" She was trying to hold the other woman out to the man but she couldn't. Date reached down and grabbed her in time for the other woman to fall backwards, her own wounds taking their toll. Kojuro caught her.

"What the hell did we just ride in on?" Date heard one of his men comment. He didn't have an answer. These two women had been attacked and it seemed, from the sword the woman in the hands of the woman he was holding and then the one on the hip with the one Kojuro held, that they had fought back, killing their attackers. They had taken some serious casualties themselves though, too.

"Trait…or…" The word slipped from the woman's voice.

Date raised a brow as he stared down at her. She was alive, but barely. She was probably going through the last moment visions. It wasn't often that you saw a female warrior. If she was going to die, then it was going to be somewhere warm. "Let's go, boys! Double-time!"

It took them half-an-hour to get back to their main village and Kojuro instantly grabbed some of the women that knew about healing and bringing them to the room in Date's home where the wounded had been set up.

"Any ideas what the hell happened?"

Kojuro glanced at Date. They were standing outside of the room, waiting for the elders to tell them the results. Date wasn't sure about the one that he had been carrying…

"I'm not sure. When the raining stops, I'll send a few of the men out there to try and find out who it was."

"Good idea," Date pulled his helmet off and turned to move towards his own room. "Get some rest, Kojuro. And keep your fingers crossed."

He watched the leader of the clan move away before giving a short bow. "Of course."

 _ **~So I will fight my battle**_

 _ **till I fall**_

 _ **and I conquer them all**_

 _ **Till we conquer them all~**_

 **Everything was sore and stiff.** She felt like she had been stabbed over and over and lost so much blood. It took a few moments before everything came back to her. Her being chased. The rain. The warriors that had caught her. The other woman.

"Keiko!" She shot up with the name being ripped from her mouth before a squeal of pain escaped behind it, making her fall back down to the bed.

The bed? Opening her eyes, she glanced around to find herself in a warm room; a nice room. It was empty next to the swords over in the corner and the woman beside her. "Keiko!" She reached over to the woman beside her but couldn't reach. She could see her chest moving though so at least she was alive. And she was bandaged too. "Thank God."

"I see you're awake."

The voice made her jump and she gave a wince of pain before turning her head to the figure that now stood in the open door. He must had heard her calling Keiko's name.

The man was tall with brown hair to his shoulders and a single blue eye; the other was covered with an eye-patch. He wore a small smile and was dressed in a kendo outfit.

Date took this moment to take in the woman that he had held to him two nights ago. She was young, early twenties maybe, with long black hair and sharp green eyes and pale skin.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her. She just stared at him. He smirked. "Dumb question, I know." He commented. "You had us worried there for a moment. It's been two nights and we didn't think that neither you nor your friend was going to make it." She glanced over at the other woman again. "You owe her, you know. She carried you out into the road. Almost got trampled by horses if Kojuro hadn't of seen you." Her reply was silence and he tried to keep his calm. "What's your name? You wanna tell me what happened?"

"Just stupid bandits, I guess…" She finally answered. "I don't know what happened…"

He would take that. At least she responded. "And your name?"

"Natsumi…" Her voice stopped and she stared at the wall for a moment. "Natsumi Nakura," she told him.

"Nakura?" Date raised a brow. "I've never heard of that Clan before."

"Like you've heard of all of them!" She hissed, crossing her arms.

Date stared at her for a moment, a bit shocked at the fierce annoyance in her voice, but then gave a grin. "Settle down, tiger. Besides, you owe me so I'd be a bit nicer if I were you."

"I owe you?" She hissed. "I didn't ask for your help! I don't owe you anything!"

"If that's the way you feel, then be my guest to leave. I won't stop you." Date told her. Natsumi had turned her head to glare at the man. He gave a silent sigh. "Calm down, tiger. I'm not going to kick you out and I wouldn't let you leave after all the trouble my people did in taking care of your wounds so just rest up. I'll bring you something to eat. It's gonna take a while for you to heal…" He paused. "I'll send someone to help you eat."

"I can eat on my own," Natsumi told him, glancing away. "I don't need your pity."

Date stared at her for a moment before another grin spread across his face. He left the room in silence. Natsumi gave a sigh. She had gone through all that trouble to get away and be on her own and again she found herself unable to do anything.

"If I didn't know you any better, I would think that you're being rude because you're wounded."

Natsumi turned to look at the other woman. "Keiko," She gave a sigh of relief at the sight of the other woman sitting up. She must not have been as wounded as Natsumi was. Keiko was a few years older than Natsumi with black hair to her shoulders and brown eyes and light tan skin.

Keiko glanced at her. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I was stabbed to death." She grunted. "You?"

"Like was I was branded a traitor; before I killed the bastards."

Natsumi gave a small smirk before slowly, trying to ignore the pain, pushing herself up into a sitting position. "Why did you save me?"

Keiko looked at the other woman like she was an idiot. "No matter what happens, I will choose to save you, just like you did me all those years ago, remember?"

Natsumi was silent for a moment, staring at her hands. "You know, for running after me, your boyfriend is going to be upset…"

Keiko gave a snort as she moved closer to her friend. "Yeah, and I hope he's ripping those bastards a new one right at this moment for not being smart enough to keep me from moving."

"Are…are you going to go back?"

"Of course I am. As long as he's there, then so am I." Keiko nodded. "I'll leave in a day or two. I'm not as wounded as you so I'll be fine."

Natsumi closed her eyes. "You chose my side, Keiko. You're going to be in trouble."

"No I won't. There was no one to go back and tell them what happened. For all they know, I got my ass-kicked by you before you disappeared. I don't know where you went. All I remember is an older woman and her daughter finding me and saving me before I was strong enough to return home." Keiko gave a sigh and leaned forward, placing her forehead against her friend's. "I wish that you would come back with me."

"I refuse," Natsumi turned her head and closed her eyes. "After all that happened…after what they did, what he did, I can't."

"I know that," Keiko closed her own eyes. "If you ever need anything, Natsumi, you know where to find me. And don't worry. If they try to find you, I will keep your trail cold."

"Why? It's not like I'll be staying here forever, you know."

"True, but you are wounded. Badly. Worse than I am. You'll be here for at least a month or two and then it'll be winter. Do you really want to travel in the snow?"

Natsumi pulled a face. "No, not really."

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. You'll just have to forget everything and start over." Keiko gave a sigh and returned to her bed, leaning back down to get some more rest.

"Yeah," Natsumi turned her head as she leaned back down herself. ~But, I don't want too…~

Date pulled away from the door. He had heard all of it and that just made him more interested in the women that they had saved. He was interested in what had happened before but now he wanted to know more than ever. Such mysterious women.

~Well, a story comes in all sizes," he told himself with a grin. ~And I do love a good mystery~

 **Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I hold no claim to any of the original characters!_**

 _ **Chapter Two**_

 _ **Proper Introductions**_

" **Are you sure that you have to go?"**

"Yes. Are you sure that you won't come back with me?"

"Yes. I…I can't return. You and I know what'll happen if I do."

"Take care, Natsumi. I'll come by sometime in the Winter so still be here, okay? Don't do anything stupid and try to run off until you're completely healed."

"You know I'm not that foolish, Keiko, though your worry gladdens me. At least someone still cares."

"And always will."

"Take care, Keiko."

"You too." As Keiko slid to the door to the room shut she glanced over her shoulder at the two men standing on the walkway. "It is not polite to eavesdrop."

"No," Date gave a smile. "But when it is my house I believe that I can do anything and all that I please."

"Hmph," She glanced at the man beside the one in blue. "You are the one known as Kojuro, aren't you?"

"Yes," The man nodded.

Keiko gave him a short bow. "I thank you for saving us. If you had not stopped then I am sure that both of us would be dead. We both owe you our lives."

"I did what any other honorable soul would have done in that position," Kojuro told her.

"Are you truly planning to leave?" Date asked, arms crossed. "It is almost nightfall, you know."

"I know," Keiko straightened up. "But if I am gone for too much longer I believe there will be a panic caused at home."

"What are you, the leader's daughter or something?"

"No," Keiko shook her head. "My husband just doesn't like it when I'm not by his side for more than a day. He'll cause an uproar, which I'm sure he already has. There's no need to go into detail," She glanced back at the door before lowering her voice. "I leave Natsumi in your care. Please take care of her; she's very important to me. If she were to die after all of this," She glanced at the look on Date's face. "If you need payment to do it then I can bring you some when I return to check on her in the winter."

"It's not that," Date frowned. "I'd rather have answers onto why you were attacked. Am I bringing in a convict to hide in my home?"

"No, not at all!" Keiko shook her head. "Natsumi is anything but. Despite how rude she can be she upholds justice more than anything. That's one of the reasons why…" Her voice fell for a moment. "It matters not. If you wish to have answers, then you'll have to get them from Natsumi. I will tell you nothing more." She turned to leave but paused, glancing back. "A bit of warning. Natsumi is not going to be very nice at first, maybe not ever to you, but don't hold it against her. She has her reasons, just don't try and make things worse; for your own sakes."

Date still wore a frown on his face as she walked away to a horse that they had waiting for her. It turned into a soft grin. "This could be fun."

"My Lord," Kojuro glanced at the other man. "Is this such a good idea? This could be a trap from the enemy."

"I don't think it's that," Date glanced at the room before them. "If it was, I doubt they would have tried to kill the two of them like they had. There's something much deeper going on here and I intend to find out." He took a step towards the door. "Go and bring the woman some soup, will you?"

Kojuro didn't like the thought of leaving Date alone with the woman, but nodded and did as asked. Date went to open the door before catching himself and giving a knock instead.

"You may enter."

Entering the room, Date had to admit that he was pleased that the wounded woman was sitting up against the border of the second door, staring out at his garden in a white robe. Her face and regained some color and she didn't look like she was knocking on death's door any longer. He grinned.

"I can see that you're healing well. I have to admit that I was worried there for a while."

"You shouldn't be," Natsumi turned her eyes back to the garden. "I will not fall to some wounds given by trivial bastards."

Date continued to smirk as he moved closer and took a seat himself. "Your friend, Keiko, has just left. Why did you not go with her?"

Natsumi glared at him, her green eyes alight with fire. "Do I possibly look able to ride a horse, let alone walk? Don't ask ridiculous questions."

"Now, you and I both know that that's not the real reason, now don't we?" Date's grin wider as she turned her gaze back to the garden. "I will not rip into you for answers while you're still this badly wounded but I do expect answers from you before you leave if I am to keep you in my home while you heal."

"I didn't ask to be brought here so just keep your nose out of my business," She growled at him. "I don't even know who you are so I'd like to keep it that way, if you don't mind."

"Young women such as yourself shouldn't have so sharp a tongue," The voice made them both turn to see Kojuro return with a tray of soup and bread.

Natsumi watched him in silence for a moment. "You're Katakura, right?"

"Kojuro, please," The man nodded, setting the food before her.

"I thank you for finding us," She then glanced at Date. "Both of you, I suppose."

"You suppose?" Date raised a brow. "Let's see if I carry your bleeding ass anywhere again."

She glared at him. "And just who the hell are you?"

Kojuro cleared his throat, clearly seeing the fire that Keiko had been talking about earlier. She knew right away that Date and Natsumi would buttheads. "May I introduce Date Masamune, Lord of the Date Clan and-"

"The One-Eyed Dragon," Natsumi let the name right in her head. She had heard often of this man in her home. For him to be the one to save her…

"So, you have heard of me," Date grinned.

"I thought you'd be older," She shrugged as she turned to the food sitting before her. "For a brat your age to do what I have heard the One-Eyed Dragon to be capable of…"

"I can prove it to you if I need to," Date told her, his eye twitching.

"No need," She shook her head, tearing into the bread. "It wouldn't be worth it."

Date wasn't taking this much longer. "Hey, remember whose home it is you're staying in! I could just throw you out so at least show me a little respect!"

"Fine," Natsumi jumped up to her feet. "I didn't ask for your help anyway. Thank you for the last few days but I refuse to stay here and be yelled at by some idiot!"

"Some idiot?" Date stood to his feet. "And who's the one yelling here?"

Kojuro sat there and watched as the two of them argued back and forth. He was in total shock. Never before had he seen Masamune act like this; with anyone. Not even when he was a child. It was like they were a pair of time-bombs with each other and if they had been any two other people, Kojuro would have been laughing his ass off.

Date and Natsumi glared at each other as they both came to a stop, breathing hard. Natsumi turned to leave again when the pain in her side caught her and she stumbled. If Date hadn't of moved, she would have fallen to the floor.

"I gotcha," He told her, pulling her up in his arms.

"Put me down," She grunted, holding her side.

"Shut it and just deal with it," Date told her, moving towards the bed that had been set up with her. "You got fire, tiger," He grinned as he pulled the covered up over her. "But wait to use it until you're completely healed, understand? I'd hate to see all that go to waste, Nakura."

Natsumi frowned at the name before turning her head from her to glare at the wall. Date gave Kojuro a nod. "Get some rest. I'll send someone in the morning to help you with a bath."

Natsumi didn't say a word and didn't move until the door shut and the two sets of footsteps moved away from her door. Wiping the small tear from her eye, she sat back up and crawled to the soup again, ignoring the twanging pain in her body as the smell of the food led her across the room. She sat there and ate, pleased that she was left alone for the remainder of the night.

As she stared up at the night sky, she felt her tears swell up. Tears over the pain she had endured. The hatred she felt. The dishonor she was sure she was to be given. And even worse, the pain from the guilt she now felt upon her shoulders. She had just left him there without a word, without a thought or farewell. The moment that he had agreed to take… she had left him to what fate would give him.

Sitting there, she gave herself a silent promise. After winter she would be gone from here and away from Japan; overseas to try and get as far away as possible from the life she wanted to leave behind. Never again would she face any of those that had betrayed her; never again would she have to look at him and face the outcome of what she had let happen…

"I couldn't stop them. Stop him. I couldn't save you… Azai," She mumbled, closing her eyes as she leaned her head back. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

 **Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I hold no claim to any of the original characters!_**

 _ **Chapter Three**_

 _ **The Beginning Step**_

 **"Are you still in pain?"**

Natsumi gave the woman beside her a glance from the corner of her eye. It had been over a week since Keiko left her here with the Masamune Clan and she had just been helped with a bath by the elder woman who was currently rewrapping the wounds on her skin. She had taken a gander at the cuts and slashes but couldn't look at them any longer. She had turned her head as she tried to thrust that horrid night from her mind.

"The battle happened only a little over a week ago. I am sure that the wounds will be there for a while now so of course they will hurt," The look on the elder woman's face told Natsumi that her voice had been harsh and so she gave a sigh. "But with your help I am sure that they will heal fast. I thank you. I do not know too much of healing; that had always been my sister's department."

The elder gave a smile. "Then leave it to me, dearie. I shall make sure that no infection takes place and that not a single scar will be left on this perfect skin of yours!"

Natsumi gave a small chuckle. "If a scar is left, it will not bother me. If any, it would just be a reminder." ~A reminder how much of a fool I was~

The elder was silent for a moment, shaking her head. "I cannot believe that you were attacked like this. Some men just have no class."

"No," Natsumi narrowed her eyes as she stood up. "Some of them don't."

"May I ask where your escort was?"

Natsumi looked at her. "Escort?"

"Yes. Don't you have brothers or a father or an entourage to take you places safely? If they had been with you, I doubt this would have happened. Oh...don't tell me that they were all killed during the battle!"

"No, no need to fear the death of my brother," She closed her eyes as she pulled a clean robe back on. "I don't have one." ~Not anymore~

"Oh, forgive me," The elder bowed to her but she waved a hand as she turned to face her.

"Don't worry about it. And don't bother with bowing to me."

"Ah…but my Lady, your movements and way of speech proves that Lord Masamune was correct. You are of noble birth. It would be improper of me to anything but treat you with respect."

Natsumi stayed silent for a moment before giving a silent sigh. "Even if I was of noble birth, it no longer matters. I would rather you just treat me like a normal woman. Normal, like you would the other women in this village." ~Normal…like I've always wanted.~

The elder woman gave a chuckle. "Well, I can promise that I shall but I'm afraid that word of you has spread quite quickly and so the others won't be so willing to please you."

She blinked. "Oh?"

"Well," The elder now looked a little worried. "You see, since Lord Masamune saved you from near death, they…oh, how do I put this?"

"Since you were found in the middle of a field of dead warriors and a blade, the other villagers are rather cautious of you being here and just want me to toss you out and make you leave." Natsumi gave a slight jump at the man's voice and turned to see that Date was standing there in the doorway. She felt thankful that she had pulled the robe on. "Some of them believe you to be a spy from another clan or a fugitive on the run from them." He gave a smirk. "I told them to stop being idiots and get back to work." He glanced at the elder woman. "How are they?"

"They're on the way to healing," She answered with a bowed head. "But I'm afraid that it will be quite a while before they are all completely gone. You took quite a beating, my dear," The elder placed a hand on her shoulder. "It is astounding that you are even still alive."

"Thank you for your help, elder." Natsumi paused for a moment and hid a face of dislike as she turned to give Masamune a short bow. "And you as well. If you were not willing to help, then I would have been lost."

"Don't force yourself, tiger," Date chuckled. "I don't like receiving bows or respect from those that don't truly show it."

Natsumi gave a smirk and straightened up. "So, you are smart. I had been sure that it was only when Kojuro was around."

The elder watched, shocked to silence at the manner of speech passing between the two before her. Both of their eyes seemed to flare at the thought of the small challenge the other was giving in their speech. She had never seen Masamune do that; but then again he was their leader. No one here in the village would dare to even speak to him this way.

"N-now, now," the elder placed a hand on Natsumi's back and began to lead her from the room. "Why don't we go and get you some fresh air before putting you back to bed? If you stay in bed all day, then you'll lose use of your legs. I can show you around the village."

"Not too far, elder," Masamune called after her. "I don't want her to collapse and have to rescue her again."

"Oh, believe me," She growled at him. "That mistake won't happen again."

Whipping around, Natsumi followed the elder off into the hall, leaving Masamune in the doorway. He watched after them for a moment, a grin stretched across his face as her words replayed in his mind.

" _Even if I was of noble birth, it no longer matters."_

~So, I was right,~ He told himself. ~Now I just have to find the Nakura Clan…if there even is one. I doubt that there is, though. All that leaves is what is she's hiding; and why she's hiding it.~

 _ **~Lonesome stranger**_

 _ **With a crowd around you**_

 _ **I see who you are~**_

 **Natsumi took in a deep breath of the fresh air.** It calmed her, cooling her anger and removing that distaste that she felt in the back of her throat. The air was cool, proving that winter was not too far off and the villagers were rushing around, getting ready for the snow. As the elder led her around a small area she received stares from everyone. Even some greetings. Natsumi rather they didn't but with her being new face under the most strangest of circumstances she understood why and so she just grinned and took it.

The elder explained to her everything that the villagers were doing. She didn't need to, since she had seen her own people work for the winter, she would even help, but the old woman's kind voice was pleasing to hear. It drew her attention away from the thoughts and words in her head.

"Grandmother! Grandmother, over here!"

Natsumi turned her head to see a young girl calling from a group of children, waving wildly at the elder woman.

"Ah, my granddaughter, Rika." The elder smiled as the young child headed over to them, the others continuing with the ballgame they were playing.

"You'll be home in time for dinner, won't you?" The child asked.

"Of course I will be," She smiled. "Try not to come home too dirty again, Rika. You know your mother dislikes that you play in the dirt with the boys."

Rika flushed and hung her head. "Yes, grandmother," Lifting her head, she took a better look at Natsumi. "Is it true what the other villagers are saying?"

Natsumi raised a brow. "And just what is it that they're saying?"

"Rika," the elder began in a warning voice but Natsumi had lifted a hand to silence her.

"That you're an assassin that had been caught and wounded on one of your missions. There are others even saying that you killed a royal family member and are on the run from the royal guard."

Natsumi gave a chuckle. "Such wild imaginations that you children have."

"But…is it true? Are you some type of assassin?"

She gave a grin and leaned down to level her face with the child. "Who knows?" She teased. "But there is one thing that I can assure you of."

"Oh?" The child looked eager. "And what is that?"

"I'm not going to cause problems or worry here in your village, so be sure to tell the others that."

Rika gave a huge grin and nodded her head quickly. "Of course, of course!"

"Go back to your friends," The young woman shoed the child away and watched them for a moment before turning back to the elder. "I think I'd like to get back to the manor, now."

"Of course," the elder began to escort her back to Masamune's home. "Don't worry, My Lady. The stories about you will fade away soon."

"They don't bother me," Natsumi shook her head. "Let their minds wander. It's rather entertaining to hear what they think about me." She gave a small chuckle. ~On the run from the royal family, huh?~ "Elder, I know that I don't have the right to ask you for a favor after all that you've done for me, but do you think you could find me a flute?"

"A flute?" The elder glanced up at her. "Do you play, my Lady?"

She nodded. "Since I was a child. I had my flute with me but it seems that I lost it in the field," She closed her eyes for a moment. "If you can't then don't worry about it. It was just a thought."

"I shall see if we have one. I would love to hear you play. I'm sure it sounds wonderful."

"I am not the best," Natsumi told her. "But it is something that I love doing. It reminds me of my mother." She then gave a frown. She shouldn't be talking about her feelings to these people. It could turn out to be bad.

"I'll see what I can find." The elder assured her.

"Ahh, there you are," the duo turned to see that Kojuro was waiting for them on the steps of the manor. "I was about to go looking for you."

"For me?" Natsumi asked, curling her hair behind her ears.

"Yes. Lord Date wanted me to offer you an invitation to join us for dinner tonight, instead of taking it in your room again."

Natsumi gave a frown as she thought over the words. She had kept to her room as much as she could these last few days. She didn't like the thought of sharing a meal with the man in the eye patch.

"I appreciate the offer, Katakura, but I'm afraid I must decline."

"No need to apologize," Kojuro told her. "I understand. I'll have the meal sent to your room."

"Thank you," Natsumi then turned to the elder. "Thank you, as well. It was nice to come out into the open again. I should be able to do it more often."

"Of course, My Lady. I'll do everything I can to find a flute for you."

"Please, don't force yourself," She stepped up the steps. "If there's one, there's one. If not, I'm sure I'll find one eventually."

As she moved down the hall, Natsumi bit her bottom lip. It was rude to refuse the invitation of the man that had saved her life and given her a place to live while she healed. Was she being a fool? It was hard for her to answer the question. She was trying to shove all thoughts of her previous life behind her but the longer she stayed in her room, brooding over it the longer she was stuck with those feelings, wasn't she? What was the beginning step she needed to take? Where could she start?"

 _ **~Lonesome stranger**_

 _ **With a crowd around you**_

 _ **I see who you are~**_

" **Not coming, huh?"**

"Can you blame her?"

Date glanced at Kojuro. "What do you mean?"

"This woman should have died. Her wounds were brutal. She went through something horrid and we only saw the end results. I can understand why she wouldn't be trusting of anyone, even us."

"I guess," Date sighed, closing his eye. "And I guess I can understand why she's not eager to answer questions either. It is apparent that she is of noble birth from her actions but it's rare that a noble woman would know anything of battle. Her knowledge of battle is the only reason that she is still alive. It makes me interested even more."

"Don't push her, Date," Kojuro told him. "Your search for answers may lead you to one brick wall after another."

"Please, I'm not an idiot, Kojuro."

"I didn't say that you were," The other man replied.

"I know you didn't." Date gave a frown "My answers will come; eventually. I'll have all winter to get them."

Kojuro nodded in agreement and went to reply when the door slid open. He turned and looked surprised. "Lady Nakura?"

"Just Natsumi, please." The woman looked a little nervous, the look on her face telling the two men that she was double-thinking her reason for coming here to them. "I…thought about your offer and rethought my answer. If it is still available, I would…like to…join the two of you for dinner."

Date looked surprised before his grin spread across his face. "Of course," Motioning for her to sit across from him she took it, creating a triangle between the three of them as he ordered another meal to be brought in for her. "I'm glad to see that you changed your mind."

"Yes, well," Whatever she had been going to say was paused and she glanced away.

Kojuro gave a small smile. "How did you like the village?"

Date watched as the woman slowly began to answer Kojuro's questions about the village and the people. As a small smile spread across her lips, he gave a silent sigh of relief. With her beginning to talk to them, maybe he would get his answers faster than he thought.

 **Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**_I hold no claim to any of the original characters!_**

 _ **Chapter Four**_

 _ **A game of Chess**_

" **I win again, Kojuro."**

"Indeed you do, Natsumi, and I even went all out this time. I'm impressed."

"It's not really that big of a deal, you know."

"Says you."

Natsumi gave a huge smile as she turned to glance around the village. They were sitting on the front porch of Date's home, playing a game of chess. It had been just the two of them all day as Date had gone out into the fields to help with the planting of the winter crops, few though there were.

It had been nearly a month since Natsumi had been found placed in the care of the Date clan. Her wounds had been healing nicely; a lot faster than anyone had been expecting. Natsumi had been hoping to getting out of this small village before winter but her wounds weren't that fast. The snow was going to begin any day now. If she were to head out on her own in the condition she was in now she would die before reaching the next set of people. There was no way that she'd make it on horse, either. The bouncing of the animal would just make her wounds worse. She told herself that she was just going to have to get along with the Clan and deal with the winter but she still found herself making plans on how to go about leaving.

"Where did you learn to play?" Kojuro asked, sipping at the tea in his hands.

"My grandfather taught me," She answered, still staring out over the village. The children playing nearby made the smile stay on her face as she watched. "He was always fascinated with things from the other lands. When they brought the game over from the country India he searched everywhere for the game until he found it. It was a daily pass time for us."

"Chess is a good, and easy, way to become a strategist in true battle," Kojuro continued to sip at his tea. "But then again you already knew that, didn't you?"

Natsumi continued to watch the children. "Why pry?" She asked him.

He set his cup down. "Can you blame me?"

She sighed and turned back to stare at the board beneath her. "I suppose I can't, can I? If I were in your position, I would want to know everything as well. I just…" She closed her eyes. "I just want to leave it all behind. To start anew."

Kojuro stared at her in silence before deciding to speak again. "What you went through must have been hard for you to want to leave it all behind like this. But are you sure that it's what you want? To leave your life behind like this, forgetting those you know and love is harder than one thinks."

"I know this." Natsumi continued to stare at the board as she set the pieces back to their starting positions. "I know that there will never be a day that I won't think about any and all of them. My friends, my family. But it's what I want. I wasn't strong enough. This is my…punishment…" She paused. "No, I can't even call it that. This is what happens when one is too weak to stand up for what they think is right. This is what a coward does when they can't face the choices that they've made."

Kojuro stared at her in silence, a small look of shock on his face. He had not known her for long but a coward was one thing he did not feel she was. This was the same woman who argued and fought against the man that had saved her life every step of the way. There wasn't a moment that Natsumi and Date didn't argue over the simplest things. This was also the woman that had struck down over fifty men that had attacked her, a friend at her side or not. No, he refused to believe that this woman was a coward. Natsumi Nakura was anything but.

Kojuro was going to tell her that, not thinking about his words, but was saved by a young child running up to them. It was Rika, the elder woman's granddaughter again. In her hands she held a wooden box.

"Hey, assassin lady!" Rika greeted with a huge smile. "Are you feeling better today?"

Natsumi gave a chuckle. She had done told the children over and over before that she was not an assassin, but the name just sort of stuck to her with them. "I'm quite fine today. And your grandmother, is her back feeling better?"

"Yep! She said to tell you that she'll be back soon to continue taking care of you."

"Tell her that she needn't worry. I want her to take care of herself first."

Rika nodded before holding the box out to the older woman. "Grandma asked me to give this to you." Natsumi grabbed the box and lifted the lid. The smile on her face grew wider. It was a flute. It looked a bit worn but also looked like it had just had a good cleaning. "She has been searching hard for that," Rika told her. "So you'd better not break it!"

"Of course not." Natsumi nodded. "I shall treasure it until the end." Pleased with the answer, Rika took off to rejoin her friends.

"How long have you been playing?" Kojuro asked her.

"Since I can remember," She answered, closing the box again. "My mother taught me. I had her old flute but I'm afraid that everything was lost in the attack."

He bowed his head. He and some men had returned to that field but found nothing but dead bodies. "It was most likely picked up by a peddler or some other traveler."

"Yes; for good reason, I suppose. Keeping what I had brought with me would just serve as a reminder of what I was leaving."

"But they would also give you memories that you enjoyed, correct?" Kojuro asked her.

Natsumi was silent for a moment. Kojuro was right. It would also give her memories of her childhood. The times that she had enjoyed the most of her life; before everything had crumbled apart.

"That's true too," She reached forward and began to next game of chess. "But why bother worrying about it anymore? The past is gone. Let's play, shall we?"

Kojuro gave a nod and turned to the set himself, set on winning this time.

…

…

…

"Are you two still at it?"

Date returned home to see Natsumi and Kojuro still sitting where he had left them this morning, still playing the other in chess. He blinked, shocked to see that Kojuro was sweating and glaring at the board before him.

"What's wrong, Kojuro? Is she beating you?"

"She's beaten me in every game!" The man turned to the other, disbelief now covering his face. "I…I don't know how, but she's done it. Every move I make has been beaten and blocked and she wins! She's a genius, Masamune!"

Date blinked and glanced at the smiling woman. "What did you do to him?"

"Absolutely nothing. All I did was play a game of chess. He's the one that wanted to continue. Kept saying that he would win the next one. I can't help it if he wants to continue losing."

Date gave his retainer another look. "You have to be pretty damn good to send Katakura into a panic like that." He grinned, turning back to her. "Let me have a go."

Natsumi began to reset the board. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. What kind of question is that?" Waving a hand for Kojuro to move, he took the other man's spot. "How about we make this interesting?"

Her hand froze. "Interesting? How so?"

"Well, let's say I win," The man moved forward to finish setting the board. "I want you to answer just one question."

She was silent for a moment. "And what would the question be?"

"I want to know your real name." Date answered her. "And I do mean your real name. I believe Natsumi is your first name but nowhere is there a family by the name of Nakura."

"And you know all the families in Japan, do you?" Natsumi gave him a firm look. "Fine. I'll play your game. But if I win, you have to stop trying to pry into my life."

"I'll do that," He told her. "If I lose."

"When I win," She reached forward and made the first move. "I'll also want an apology."

Kojuro watched the game intently. The time that each player took to make their move made the suspense heighten and make the air even worse around the duo than it normally was. Their comments and remarks against each other only got worse and more vehement as the game continued. Knowing Date and having played games of chess against him before, Kojuro instantly knew what type of game his friend was playing but Natsumi was different. He knew nothing about her and her face was unreadable as she made her moves. He knew that she had a strategy, though, with every smirk that she pulled when Date made his own move. And just like he had believed, she won. Watching Date with a frown, he saw his friend fighting back his demands for another game against the woman. Date swallowed his words back, though, and gave a grin.

"Not bad," He told her. "I'm impressed. I might just have to ask you to stay here and become my strategist."

Natsumi gave a smirk. "Yes, Azai said that as well." As soon as those words left her mouth she gave a growl and clenched her teeth shut.

"Azai?" Date raised his brows. The woman had slipped, forgetting that she was trying to keep her identity a secret. The only Azai that Date could think of was clan that lived in the northern Omi Province. They were being run by Nagamasa at the moment, son of Himasa. "Is that where you're from?"

"You said you would not ask questions," Natsumi closed her eyes and stood up from the chessboard. "I ask that you keep to your word." She gave a short bow of her head. "I shall excuse myself for the night."

Kojuro stayed silent as the woman walked to her room before glancing at the man beside him still. "Does this mean that she's from the Azai Clan?"

Date frowned. "No, I do not believe so. If she was, she would have referred to Nagamasa as Lord. I doubt that she is from his Clan but it is now apparent that she does know him. That means that she's from that part of Japan."

"For her to have come all the way here," Kojuro gripped his chin. "She must be serious about trying to get away. At first I had believed that she was just a young woman trying to make a point against her father or husband and had gotten caught up in a bandit attack but now…I believe that it something much more than that."

"Don't forget that she can fight as well, Kojuro. Just because she has a pretty face doesn't mean that she's harmless." Date stood up and stretched out his back before running a hand through his hair. "Every answer I sneak out of her makes me want even more," He sighed and turned to move on to his own room. "I have a feeling that the longer she's here the worse it will get."

Kojuro had begun to clean up the chess board but paused as he smirked, turning his head to stare after his lord. ~A pretty face, huh Date?~

 **Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!

 _ **Chapter Five**_

 _ **Tea and Music calms the soul**_

" **I am quite impressed, my dear.** You're a fast healer."

It was a few days later. The snow had begun to lightly fall over the land and so as the villagers went about their normal winter days, it left Natsumi to watch in interest. She had always enjoyed helping the servants in their work in the yard, though her father never approved and forbade her from doing such. She'd sneak out when he wasn't watching but when she got caught she was punished.

" _Those of noble birth shouldn't soil their hands in the world of the slaves."_

She hated that man. She was glad when he died, thinking that she was finally free but when he died her elder brother had continued to tell her the same damn thing.

But now, neither of them could tell her what to do anymore. She could do anything that she wanted and she wanted nothing more than to venture out into the fields and Gardens to join the Masamune clan. The only thing that held her back now was the wounds.

"At this rate, I'm sure that you'll be back to normal before midwinter! It's astounding how fast you're healing."

The elder woman had returned to check on her that morning. Natsumi had been very pleased that the elder had come back. Her little granddaughter Rika had come with her today. She and the child had tried to play a small game of chess but Rika had quickly grown bored and asked Natsumi to do her hair up like a noble woman from the big cities. Natsumi couldn't help but agree. For the child to live this far in the country, it's easy to believe she's only seen drawings of noble women; or seen the very few traveling through their village. Natsumi remembered doing this to her sister's hair every morning...she wanted to cry...

"Is something wrong, my lady?" The elder's voice snapped Natsumi out of her daze and she shook her head as she finished Rika's hair.

"No, I'm just tired..."

"You're always tired," Rika turned her head to look at her. "When are you going to come out and play with us? Everyone keeps asking me."

Natsumi gave a small smile. She was talking about the children. Apparently, Natsumi had been invited to play 'Assassin' with the children. She had given up on trying to convince them that she wasn't one and decided to let their imaginations run wild. It was cute.

"She'll come play when her body lets her," The elder scolded the child. "You can't just rush these things."

"Yes, grandma."

"Away with you, child."

The little girl ran from the room, giggling. The elder woman took notice of the smile on Natsumi's face as she left. "Forgive me for asking, My Lady, but do you have children?"

"No," Natsumi answered softly. "I would have like them, but..." She shook her head. "I'm afraid that I can never be blessed with the children of the man I loved."

The elder bowed her head. "Forgive my, My Lady. I did not mean to-"

"Don't apologize," Natsumi shook her head and stood, rearranging her clothes. "The fault rests on me and me alone." She gave her a smile. "Again, I thank you for your help; and the flute. Let me practice with it more and I'll play a song or two for you. I don't have much to thank you with for taking care of me."

"Nonsense. Knowing your well is all the thanks I need; and hearing a song would be all the payment you need even think of giving to me."

"It's a shame that I wasn't born here to this Clan," She turned. "Or any other Clan, for that matter. If I had been, then things would have turned out much differently."

Stepping out into the hall, Natsumi clutched at her chest, trying to ignore the feelings that she had bursting forward. She knew that getting them under control would be hard, that they would never completely go away, but she didn't feel as sad as she had when she first arrived here to the Date Clan. It was almost three months since she had awoken in Date's Home. Already, her sadness was receding and it was just replaced by sorrow; and anger. Against her family, against all that had happened, and especially against herself.

She was quite thankful for all the help he and his clan were giving to her. She felt guilty about using them without having a way to repay them. Perhaps she could talk to Kojuro or Date about it but didn't know how to bring the conversation up. Then again, knowing Date, the lord would ask for her payment to be answering his questions. She couldn't do that. She couldn't voice what had happened; to anyone.

"'To take the world by force'" She quietly told herself. "I could not live by it anymore."

To change the mood, Natsumi decided to go to her room and grab the flute the elder had given to her. Playing music always made her feel better. It brightened her mood and let her forget about horrid things and think of nothing but the song. She had learned that Kojuro could also play the flute and on several occasions since obtaining it, she and the man had sat on the porch in the garden, talking and exchanging songs as they played together. Kojuro was a kind man, making her feel less awkward about being stuck here and tended to. She enjoyed speaking to him when she could; she also enjoyed their chess games. He had come dangerously close to beating her the last time they played. He was learning to outsmart her; she was impressed.

She had also learned that her room was only three doors down from Date's. On several occasions she had gone out to stare at the stars and found the Lord of Yonezawa doing just that; sometimes alone and sometimes with Kojuro. She would never make her presence known and would just slip back inside her room, leaving the men to themselves. It was clear that Katakura and Date were good friends and she could tell that it went deeper than just because Kojuro was Date's retainer. It made her think of Akina. She, Keiko, and Akina had been friends for the longest time but she could not lie and say she didn't trust Akina more than anyone else. She missed her more than she missed anyone else.

She prayed Akina wasn't punished for what she had done; she prayed her friend was safe.

As she entered her room, she heard a soft tune coming from the garden. Kojuro had apparently felt like playing today as well. Grabbing the wooden flute she stepped outside and paused. Normally Kojuro was alone when he played but not today. Date was in his white robes, sprawled out on the porch with a cup of tea in one hand as he listened to his friend play. She felt unsure. She didn't dislike Date as much as she seemed to, but she wouldn't lie and say she liked him either. He like to ask questions even after she told him not to and he seemed to see right past her lies and attempts to hide her secrets. He was able to get things out of her that she normally would have been able to hide; like her knowing Nagamasa Azai.

"Can we help you?"

Date's voice made Natsumi emerge from her thoughts; she hadn't realized that Kojuro had stopped playing. She felt her cheeks heat up under both their gazes.

"No, I uh, I just heard the music and I..."

Kojuro took notice of the flute in her own hands and gave a smile. "Would you like to join us?"

"If...that's alright," She looked pointedly at Date. He had closed his eyes and was sipping from his tea. He didn't say yes but he didn't say no, either. Kojuro motioned for her to take a seat with a smile. She moved closer to the smiling Samurai. "Thank you."

"Would you like some tea?" Kojuro asked, holding up a cup.

"Mm-hmm," She nodded, thankful that he was talking. Date had yet to open his eyes or move again.

"I'm told that your wounds are healing nicely. There's still chance for infection or tearing them open again but if we keep them clean and don't do too much to irritate them then they should be gone soon," Kojuro took it upon himself to talk to her. "The elder says she's never seen someone heal from such serious wounds like that so fast before."

"I've always been a fast healer," She smiled. "My sister was always jealous of that. I would cut myself and then the wound would be gone in a few days while it would last over a week on her. She always hated it."

"Yes, I knew a young man like that when I was growing up, too," Kojuro nodded, sipping his own tea. "I will admit that I was jealous a bit myself."

"You? Jealous? You hardly seem the type. You're too sweet."

"Him, sweet?" Date decided to laugh as he sat up. "Only to you. Put him behind close doors and you'll see just how much of a demon he can be; especially when he's drunk."

Kojuro sighed and Natsumi gave a laugh. "I don't believe it; not you, Kojuro!"

"I have no idea what he's talking about," Kojuro kept his eyes closed.

"Aww, don't be shy in front of the lady now," Date grinned. "Why, not long before she showed up I remember a certain man trying to strip and jump into the river-"

"Say," Kojuro cut his Lord off as Natsumi laughed. "What do you think they'll serve for dinner tonight? Is there anything particular that you would like?"

The woman shook her head. "No, not that I can think of. It's too late to try and change what they already have planned tonight, though. Perhaps tomorrow I'll take a look in the kitchens and whip something up myself."

"You can cook, too?" Date asked her. "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Many things," She replied, trying to keep her airy voice. "And most of them you'll never figure out."

The trio sat there all afternoon, sipping tea and talking. Date explained that Kojuro's music always calmed him down, ever since he was a child, and that he never tired of it. He enjoyed listening to Natsumi as they played together, too, before complaining that all the music was going to put him to sleep before dinner.

They put a halt to the music and just continued to talk until Natsumi found herself staring at the young Lord, a question bothering her.

"Date," She had yet to call him Lord to his face yet. It seemed to have bothered him in the beginning but now it didn't even faze him. "Can I...ask you something without...offending you?"

He smirked. "I promise nothing. Whether I get offended or not depends on your question."

"How did you lose your eye?"

Date paused in bringing the tea to his lips and looked at the woman as she stared at the flute in her hands. "What brought that question up?"

"I'm just curious," She kicked her feet, placing the flute down and grabbing her own tea. "You don't have to answer if it's too difficult to remember."

He grinned; seeing her bashful was a good change of pace to how she normally acted around him. He cleared his throat. "Though I'd like to brag and say that I lost it when I was in battle, I'm afraid that's not the case. It's all thanks to this guy right here," He slapped a hand on Kojuro's back; the man gave a frown. "Kojuro here had to cut my eye out when I was a kid to localize infection."

Natsumi blinked, letting the information sink in. She looked at Kojuro. "That must have been horrible for you."

The man nodded as Date choked on his tea. "It was."

"Hey, I was the one to lose an eye here!" Date growled, slamming his cup down.

"True, but think of how he felt," Natsumi closed her eyes. "Having to cut out the eye of a child, let alone the one that he had been sworn to serve and protect. He must have been terribly upset." She smiled at Kojuro again. "You're a strong man, Katakura. I don't think I'd have been able to do it."

"You praise me too much," The man closed his eyes. "My Lord is the brave one. I might not have been able to sit there while someone carved out my eye."

"Yes, I suppose there's that," She grinned as Date's frown deepened. "But I suppose the eye patch has a certain charm to it."

He glared at her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you can't figure it out, then that's your loss," She set her tea aside and lifted her flute again. "Tell me, Kojuro, do you know 'White Light'?"

Kojuro looked surprised. "That is an old one; my grandmother had only played it for me but once."

"It's a classic among my family. My grandmother always played it and so did my mother. It was the one song that my mother always wanted to hear; the only one she wanted me to play."

As she began to play the tune, Date and Kojuro both watched in silence; Kojuro with a frown. The White Light had come from up north in the land, close to the Owari Province. He only knew that because that was where his grandparents had traveled to learn it years ago; at least that's what he had been told. Perhaps he was thinking too hard, but if this woman was from that Province then she might just have come from their worst enemy.

 **Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**_

 _ **Here's a long chapter for you guys!**_

 _ **Chapter Six**_

 _ **Being Foolish**_

 **Natsumi glared at the bedding beneath her.** Red splotches covered it, staring up at her, as if accusing her of something. One of her wounds had to have opened up again and from the areas on the bedding, it was more than one. The glare on her face grew worse, and for several reasons.

First, the elder wasn't supposed to check on her today.

Second, Kojuro was off on a trip into Kyoto on some mission and would not return for a few days.

Third, Date had been confined to his room for the last few days with a terrible fever, explaining why he hadn't left with Kojuro.

Outside of this three and the children, the only person that Natsumi conversed with was Date's cousin, Shigezane. He, unfortunately, was with Kojuro. Date had offered to give her a hand maiden the first day she was in Yonezawa but she had refused one.

She was cursing her foolish pride now. She had to have someone check on her wounds and her bedding and clothes would have to be washed. She had been told that she was almost healed. What had happened to rip them open again?

Natsumi didn't need to ask; she already knew the cause. Her dreams had turned into night terrors, recently. What she didn't know was why they had turned so violent. She recalled ripping the blades from her back in her dreams but to have actually tried to do so while sleeping...she didn't know what to do anymore; and there was no one she could ask for help. Not here.

~Well, I'm not going to sit here, trying to figure it out.~

Pushing herself to her feet, she winced at the pain in her back. She definitely needed someone's help. Date was sick so someone had to be taking care of him since Kojuro was gone; unless the lord of the castle had sent them all away. She had seen it happen before. Date wouldn't do that, would he?

Donning a light blue robe, Natsumi carefully slipped out into the hall. It was barely past dawn, making Natsumi head towards the kitchens. Breakfast was to be served soon, so she could find someone there. If they wouldn't help her, they could send her to someone that could. She didn't feel like butting in on the elders day so she was determined to find someone else to help her this time.

"He should be resting, not playing around!"

The voice made Natsumi pause just inside the door. There were only two in the kitchen this morning. A young man and woman that she recognized; Umeo and Sota. Umeo had been the one to speak.

"I believe he refers to it as 'training'." Sota replied.

She frowned. "I don't care what he calls it! He's sick so he should stay in his room and let us take care of him."

"I dare you to say that to his face."

There was an awkward silence.

"I'm afraid that the only one who could say something like that to him without dying is Lord Katakura and Lord Shigezane. And, sadly, both are currently away from the castle."

Sota nodded in agreement. "I'd rather keep my head as well." He shook his head. "I respect him but he can be foolish sometimes."

"'Foolish' would be an understatement." Both servants jumped at Natsumi's words and whipped around, greeting her with hurried bows. She brushed them aside. "What's he done this time?"

"Well," Umeo began. "He's had a fever for the past few days and it's not leaving. Instead of resting,"

Sota gave her a look as she fell silent and finished for her. "The idiot's training with his swords in the snow."

"Sota!" Umeo hissed, shocked at the man calling their Lord an idiot. If word ever got out that he had called him one...

The older woman gave them a disbelieving look. "You can't be serious."

Umeo nodded bashfully. "Unfortunately so and with Lord Shigezane and Lord Katakura both gone, he won't listen to anyone else. He's just going to make himself worse!"

Natsumi frowned. Umeo was right. If the man stayed out in the snow like this, it would lead to him getting sicker; he could die.

"Bring some soup to his room and switch out the old water and rags with new."

"Do you think he'll listen to you?" Umeo asked.

"He can be quite a stubborn man," Sota added.

"He's acting like a child and so he'll be treated like one," Natsumi closed her eyes.

Umeo stared for a moment before giving a huge smile. "Give him a good scolding! I've always said the Lord needed a woman to set him straight! I had my doubts but now you might have been brought here for a reason; a good reason."

Natsumi had to stop herself from snorting as she turned from the room. "Don't count on it."

She didn't want to deal with Date and his games right now but the fact that he was out in the snow training with a fever was just ridiculous. Training could help with fevers, yes, but not while in the snow.

Making her way back through the halls, she entered Date's room to find that he was, indeed, not there. His blue armor and swords were in their corner, though, meaning that he was more than likely outside with wooden swords instead of the real ones like she had feared.

Stepping over his futon, she slid open the door that led to the back and paused at what greeted her.

The bright white snow was everywhere, making her blink to get her eyes used to the view. She almost glanced over Date; she would have to it it hadn't been for that brown mop on his head that he called hair. He was standing in the middle of the back yard, almost knee deep in snow, six wooden swords spread out in his two hands. His robe was white, making her anger grow even worse. The dumb man hadn't even bothered the get properly dressed before coming outside!

She had seen the six swords in Date's room before but she had just come to the conclusion that the man liked to have back-up blades ready in case they broke in battle but to see him using them like this...one sword grasped between each knuckle...she didn't even know what to think about it now.

She didn't pause before leaving the porch and shoving her way through the snow. She wasn't going to be out here long so she didn't need to bother going back in to change just to drag this idiot back inside.

"What is wrong with you?!"

At her voice, Date turned from his training with a blank face. "Oh. You're awake. That's earlier than normal."

Ignoring his comment, she continued to him. "Do you have a death wish, Date?"

"No, why would I?" He asked, swinging the swords again.

"Then you're just this dumb then?" She stopped in front of him, making him stop in his movements. "You have a fever, you idiot! And here you are out in the snow! Barely clothed, mind you, so don't even get me started on that! What are you thinking?" She demanded. "Just because Katakura is gone you think you can do whatever you want? I know you're the Lord of this castle but you should start acting like a responsible one."

"You know nothing about me!" Date growled, fighting back fit of coughs.

Her eye twitched as he fought back the coughs. "I know what I see and I see a fool trying to kill himself! You wouldn't be allowed to do this with Katakura here so I refuse to let you do it with me here! You're going to eat something, take your medicine, and then you're going to get some sleep until your fever goes away, even if I have to tie you to the floor and make you do so!"

Date stared at her, his voice lost for a moment. "Who are you, my mother?"

"If I have to act like one for a spoiled brat, then I will."

Date turned from her with a huff, lifting his swords again. Before he could move again though, Natsumi ripped the swords from his hands; if he had been in top form she wouldn't have been able to do so. "Hey!"

"What kind of man tries to fight with six swords anyway?!"

He smirked. "A badass."

She snorted. "More like one who's compensating," Her retort made his mouth drop open. "Now get back inside; now!"

Date opened his mouth to argue more but a series of harsh coughs grabbed him and he clutched at his chest.

Natsumi felt her own chest twinge in pain. Reaching forward she rubbed his back in smooth, small circle. "Please, come back inside. Even the greatest need to rest, Date."

Date gave in for two reasons. One, he knew she wouldn't leave him alone until he did. Two, because she had taken his swords and he just didn't feel like chasing her around, trying to get them back. He gave in and let her lead him back to his room.

"I don't believe it." Umeo's words announced her and Sota's arrival with some soup and fresh water and rags. "You actually did it."

"You two put her up to this?" Date growled from his futon, glaring at his servants.

"Well, I'm not stupid enough to go out there and try to make you do anything you don't want to," Sota answered truthfully, setting the fresh water down. "Why not let someone crazy enough to do so have a go at you?"

"And it worked," Umeo placed the soup down as well. "You can't kill yourself, My Lord. At least wait until your fever is gone before returning to your training."

"If you stay in here and rest until they others return then I won't tell Katakura or Shigezane what you did," Natsumi told him, arms crossed as she stared at him from her seat. She had placed the wooden swords next to his armor and sat beside him, glaring at him until the two servants entered.

"Are you threatening me?" Date asked.

"I'm promising you." She replied, adverting her eyes. "It would be...inhumane to just sit back and watched as my savior killed himself."

Date found himself speechless for a moment. This was the first time that she had made a...semi-nice comment about him saving her. He glanced at the soup to his right before back to the woman. "Eat with me."

Natsumi's brows rose. "What?"

"I dislike eating in silence and Kojuro is not here at the moment. If you would...please join me." He wasn't used to asking in his own castle. Everyone else would jump at the thought of a dinner with him.

Natsumi was silent for a moment before giving a nod. "I suppose I could. This way I can make sure you don't go running out again after I leave."

Date sent Umeo and Sota from the room for more food and decided to wait until they returned to start eating. He wanted to say something but he didn't know what to say until a little squeal made him jump. Turning his head, he saw Natsumi wearing a look of joy as she stared at something on the floor before her. He blinked in disbelief.

"Who's this?" Natsumi smiled at the turtle crawling towards her.

"That's Bontenmaru," Date answered with a cough; her whole demeanor had changed upon the sight of the turtle. Just who was this woman? "He belongs to Katakura."

"Such a cutie," Natsumi picked the turtle up, her smile growing wider. "What, did he leave him in your care while he goes gallivanting off with your cousin?"

"Always does," Date couldn't help but smile as he watched her coo over the turtle. "Are you fond of turtles?"

"I suppose," She nodded, letting the turtle climb across her. "I had a turtle not too long ago before my brother made me get rid of her. My friend took Matsuto and hid her for me."

Date gave another smile. "I'm sure she's safe."

Natsumi closed her eyes. "I hope they both are." She then looked at Bontenmaru again. "They need to be kept extra warm in the winter, you know."

"I know this, and we've taken the measures to do so, but this little sly guy likes to sneak out of his bowl; especially when there's women around."

"Then he's a player, huh?" Natsumi giggled. "With how cute he is, I would expect nothing less."

Date let his own smile widen. He had never heard her giggle before. This must be how she was when she wasn't holding up a front. She had been trying so hard to keep a shield up between her and the others; who'd have thought a simple chess game and a turtle would make her drop it?

"I think I'll kidnap him!" She smiled happily as the turtle had settled on her shoulder. "At least until Katakura returns, anyway. Give your mind some rest for a while. We don't need you worrying over him escaping just to come visit me!"

He chuckled; she was like a different person. "Be my guest. I'm sure you'll take good care of him." He lifted a hand and pointed to his desk. "His bowl is over there, as is his food." Natsumi grinned and stood, moving to the desk. As he watched her, his eye widened. "You...you're bleeding."

Date's voice made her pause. She had forgotten all about her wounds reopening. That was the whole reason she had gone searching for someone in the first place.

She frowned, placing Bontenmaru in his bowl. She tried to get a good look but her neck didn't twist that way. She glanced at the man on the floor. "How bad does it look?"

"I can't tell from here," He shook his head. "Did you know?"

"Yes," She nodded. "It was all over my bed this morning."

"And you didn't say anything or do anything about it?" Natsumi went to answer when Umeo opened the door again, bringing in more soup. Date barked out orders for fresh bandages and ointment and for her bedding to be changed and washed. "Come here." He ordered.

Natsumi frowned. "I can have Umeo take care of me. There's no need for you to-"

"Neither Umeo or Sota know anything about healing. Just because I am a Lord doesn't mean I don't know how to take care of others. Besides, I'm your savior. It would be inhumane of me to leave you in the care of another." He smirked, taking her choice of words from before.

She glared at him, her attitude back to normal now. "This is foolish," Natsumi told him. "More foolish then you practicing in the snow."

"Then indulge me and let me be foolish," He replied coolly.

She stared at him before giving in with a sigh. "If you get me sick I'll kill you."

He chuckled. "You can try."

~Your back will be too him,~ Natsumi found herself saying. ~He'll just check the wounds and after that you can leave him here alone and return to your room; with Bontenmaru.~

With a frown on her face, she let her robes fall from her shoulders to allow the man to look at her wounds. She kept the front gripped closed tightly and held her breath as she felt his fingers moving. They were cold against her hot skin. Closing her eyes, she cleared her mind as beast as she could. To think that the first man to ever see her skin was this man...

"This one looks infected," Date informed her, pressing against her shoulder. "Have you been changing the bandages?"

"Every day," She nodded. "This is a horrid time, Date. Infection is not uncommon even in clean wounds. It can pop up anywhere."

He frowned, remembering some of the infections he had seen in his men after battle. A few of them had even lost limbs because of it.

"You won't have to fear," Date told her. "I'll take care of you."

Natsumi didn't reply as Umeo and Sota both returned with the new supplies. Umeo made an uproar about Date doing the treatment, seeming as how Natsumi was a woman and no man but her husband should ever see her as vulnerable as this, but Date's yells for her to leave made Sota grab her and leave them alone. Natsumi knew that neither servvant would go far though, just in case one of them needed something.

"She's right," Date commented a few moments later. "If you would prefer a woman to do this-"

"It's fine," Natsumi shook her head. "You're half-dead anyone so I know that I could beat you if you tried anything." She heard his snort of laughter and smirked. "Besides, I'm one of the few to have a lord of a castle patch her up personally; I'm honored."

~Two lords, if you count Azai when we were young.~ She smiled sadly to herself. She knew the thought of that man would make her sad but she couldn't help it. She would be stuck with those memories for the rest of her life. The faster she was healed and got further away the better she would feel.

"I'm sorry," His voice whispered. They had been sitting there in silence for a while now as he cleaned and placed ointment on the wounds that had yet to heal.

She cocked a brow. "For what?"

"Your wounds must have opened again while dealing with me," She felt his fingers press lightly against the bandage, letting it stick to her skin. "I apologize for that."

She couldn't help but give a laugh. "It's partly your fault, yes, but not completely. As I told you, the wounds reopened while I slept last night."

Date's fingers froze. She had said that before, hadn't she? "Why didn't you tell anyone? I know there are several women here that would have helped you."

"Well, I had been going for help. I found Umeo and Sota in the kitchen but I had heard what you were doing in the yard. I decided to knock some sense into you and forgot about it all completely." She rolled her neck. "So you're still at fault. Wait until I tell Katakura."

Date felt his face pale. "But you said you wouldn't!" If Kojuro learned about this-

"And I wont...if you can convince Katakura to give me Bontenmaru." Natsumi giggled again. "You have three days after they return or else I tell your retainer everything; and I mean everything."

Date hung his head. He didn't know what to do with this woman. One moment she as a tiger, the next a playful kitten. He was in trouble with this predicament, though. There was no way in hell that Kojuro was going to give her Bontenmaru.

~Not even if Hell froze over~

 **Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**_

 _ **Chapter Seven**_

 _ **Debts**_

" **Where is it that you said they were going?"**

"Oh, not far at all. To Shiroishi castle. I...I didn't tell you this but I overheard Lord Date and Lord Shigezane talking about it the other night. Lord Date is planning on giving it to Lord Katakura and his family."

Natsumi was currently walking with Umeo through Yonezawa. All staff of Date's home had been given a vacation, seeming as how the Lords all left for a trip. It was only a few days after Date's horrid fever had broken and so Natsumi found herself worrying about the young Lord. Umeo was the only one left at the home to help take care of Natsumi while Date and the others were gone. The young woman had insisted on walking around today, unable to take the silence of the halls any longer.

"He's giving him a castle?" Natsumi raised a brow. That was a big notion; it proved just how much trust Date held for Katakura. "His family...is Katakura married?"

"No, not yet, but he does have an older sister and others. The Katakura Clan has served the Date Clan for many many years now. Lord Date tells his retainer that finding a wife soon would be a good idea, seeming as how he's getting on in years, but the man is strong headed."

Natsumi gave a smile. "Very. It'll take an equally strong-headed woman to subdue the Right Eye of the Dragon."

Umeo gave her a look. "Someone like you, perhaps?"

Natsumi blinked at the other woman, pausing in her steps in shock. "What?"

"You don't think it would be cute?" The other woman giggled. "Sota thinks that you and Lord Date would be good together after you subdued him like you did but I disagree; you and Lord Katakura have much more in common. And you're the only one I've ever seen beat him in a chess match before."

Natsumi gave a frown. "You've been watching me more than I thought you were."

"You are an unknown woman staying in my Lord's home. Lord Katakura insisted upon it. You've been under heavy watch since your arrival." Umeo gave her a smile. "Though I'm sure you have no desire to attack us; not like this. I do not sense ulterior motives from you."

Natsumi nodded. She should have known she was being watched; honestly, she should have felt them. The wounds were taking a toll on her worse than she thought; that or Date's men were just that good. She almost gave a snort. After seeing those men in the fields, some with those ridiculous haircuts, she couldn't take that comment seriously.

"So, which is it?"

Umeo's words made her blink. "Which is what?"

"Your choice?"

She frowned again; she was talking about the men still. "Neither," She continued to move. "I am only here until I finish healing and then I'll be on my way again."

Umeo moved to catch up with her. "It seems that...you are more angry at something than hurt. I don't know what happened but hiding from it won't help the healing."

Natsumi gave a smile. "I know that but hiding is all I know how to do."

Umeo's step faltered at her words. She opened her mouth to speak again but children swarmed around the other woman, laughing and asking her to play.

Umeo gave a small smile. She had been worried about this woman staying with them, and in Lord Date's own home, but she had come to like Natsumi. In reality she had been hoping that Lord Date would reprimand her for trying to tell the Lord of the Castle what to do but when Date succumbed and did what she said, even had him change her bandages, her thoughts began to change. Was it really a good idea to trust this woman just yet?

Umeo trusted Date and Katakura more than anything and both claimed that they didn't believe this woman was here to do any harm; she had to trust in their words, didn't she?

"Umeo!"

At her name, the maid turned her head from Natsumi and the children to find one of the older men of the town hurrying to her on a horse. His face was pale; she recognized him as one of the men that Sota took with him to the fields for what was left of the winter harvest earlier.

"What's wrong, Kazuo?"

"It's...it's bandits, Umeo!" The old man seemed to lose the strength in his arms and Umeo rushed forward to catch him as he fell. "Sota and the others...they're trying to hold them off. I came...hide the children..."

"Bandits?" Umeo bit his lip. Half of the forces went with Date and Katakura while most of the ones that were left were out on patrols right now. The ones that were left...it would take a while to-

"You said the fields, correct?"

Umeo and Kazuo turned to see that Natsumi had moved closer, a frown on her face. "Y-yes."

"You can't be thinking of going, can you?" Umeo asked the other woman; she watched as Natsumi grabbed the horse's reins. "You're still wounded, Natsumi."

"You're a woman," Kazuo added. "There's nothing that you can do!"

Natsumi gave a smirk as she glanced at the duo. "I don't know how it works here in the Date Clan but where I come from women are fighters. Was it not a battlefield that I was found in?" Natsumi swung up into the saddle, refusing to wince as she felt the wounds in her back strained. "Be ready with bandages and warm water, Umeo."

As the horse took off, Umeo gave a frown. Were the bandages and water meant for Sota and the others...or for her?

 _ **~Bring me out**_

 _ **Come and find me in the dark now**_

 _ **Everyday by myself I'm breaking down**_

 _ **I don't want to fight alone anymore~**_

" **Thirty of them and seven of us,"** Sota gave a growl, clenching his fist. "They had to be waiting for this chance."

"They must have been watching us, waiting for the Lords to leave and the patrol to be sent out," Another man nodded. "They're sneaky."

"It's life," Another man commented. "But how do we get out of it?"

"Hopefully Kazuo made it back to get the others," Sota replied. "Until then the objective is to protect the wounded and the other elder ones."

Sota and nine others currently stood around a group of elder men and young boys that had been working in the fields with them when the bandits attacked. Three of the soldiers were wounded in the surprise, leaving only seven eligible for any kind of fight. Unfortunately all they had was farming supplies to fight with. Sota had taken his hoe and smashed it into the face of the man that had attacked him, leaving the dead body at his feet, allowing him to take the bastard's sword.

He gave another sigh. "To think that we were caught like this. Lord Katakura will be so ashamed of us."

"Let's try to survive first before thinking of what the Lord's will say," Another commented.

"Agreed," Sota looked back at the bandits; the group was standing there with smug looks, shooting out comments that fell on his deaf ears. He had to be smart about this. Protecting the others until help came was the first choice. If not for the wounded and the elder and children then he wouldn't be worried. Any fault amongst the seven of them could result in a death that he didn't want. He had to think; and fast.

"Is that...the assassin?!"

The voice made Sota turn; he felt his face pale as he watched the horse come to a halt beside them. "L-Lady Nakura?!" He couldn't keep his voice from cracking. What was she doing here? She was a woman, let alone wounded. "What are you doing?!"

"Th patrol left, leaving little support to help," Was her cool answer as she slid from the horse to stand beside him. "Kazuo is with Umeo. Get the wounded to her quickly."

"And just leave you here? Impossible."

"Stand back, Sota," Natsumi told him, taking the blade from his hands. "If they get past me...just make sure that they don't reach the others."

"But, you're wounded," Sota tired to argue but she walked forward, leaving him behind with the others.

One of the men looked at him. "Can we...just let her do this?"

"It was told that she was found in the battlefield, having slaughtered multiple opponents. It's also said she's an assassin. I say we leave her to do her work."

"But she's wounded," Another argued. "Lord Date will be furious if we let her fight like this."

"If you want to stop her, be my guest; I'll see you in Hell."

Sota swallowed, fists tight. This woman...

Natsumi gave a frown. "I like my own sword better but...this will have to do." She lifted her eyes to the bandits. "We give you one chance to leave now before you all die. Take it and do the smart thing.

The men laughed at her; her frowned deepened.

"I do like a challenge," The leader grinned. "Did Date leave his bitch to take care of things?"

Natsumi felt her eyebrow twitch. "Only scared fools run their mouths."

Never once, in her life, had she been called that. At least, not to her face. The audacity this man had...he would have been slain on the spot if she were home.

But she wasn't at home. Not anymore. She had to remember that..

Holding the blade to her face, she opened her eyes, keeping them narrowed as she began to run forward towards the bandits, not even giving them a chance to talk anymore.

~I'm borrowing your technique, brother.~

Sota watched, the men beside him left in awe just like he was, as a red light seemed to radiate from the woman's blade. She jumped her step and turned into a spinning technique, zipping through the bandits like a wheel and cutting down the men.

Tossing the sword away, Natsumi grasped the handle of a Naginata before slamming her elbow into the face of the man holding it, acquiring the long weapon just before using it to slice off the head of another poor bastard. She gave a growl as she felt a blade meet her back and she turned, returning it with a stab through the gut. Another roar escaped her mouth as she felt a blade piercing her left arm, trying to make her drop her weapon. Instead she grasped the Naginata in her right and twirled it around her head, clearing the space from her; she instantly regretted twisting her back around; the blood was beginning to color the snow red around her.

The space around her was clear but unfortunately there were at least ten men left and all were staring at her hungrily. She didn't want to think about what could happen if they were allowed to get their hands on her.

"Not bad for a woman," The leader grinned. "To think that the dragon was to catch you...I may just have to steal you."

"When was I claimed by anyone?" The woman growled, clenching her teeth. "It's amusing how you men think; never with your heads and always with your-"

Sota cut the woman off as he slid in front of her, holding another blade from a dead man, his face serious; furious. "This woman is under the protection of the Date Clan; attacking her is insinuating the slaughter of those left. Escape is no longer an option."

"Get out of my way."

Sota glanced over his shoulder at the woman. "You've done enough. Any more blood loss and I can't guarantee your life. I refuse to let Lord Date's work of preserving your life go to waste due to a group of lowlifes. Leave the rest to me."

"Lady Nakura," One of the men hurried to her, pulling his coat from his shoulders. "Please, take this."

She glanced away. "You'll get blood on it."

"No worries, I can just get another one." She welcomes the warmth as the coat was placed around her and she turned from Sota, ignoring what happened next. It took all her concentration to walk straight as the man led her back to the horse that she had ridden in on. She knew that fighting would be a horrible idea but she couldn't just stand by. If anyone had died while she stayed there at Date's home...she wouldn't have been able to look him nor Katakura in the face again.

Why did that matter to her though? That was the hard question. She shouldn't care about anything that happened to these people and yet her body had moved for that horse before she could even spare a thought. She needed to get out of this village faster than ever now.

"I need..." Her feet gave way under her, making the man beside her lunge to catch her before she hit the snow.

"This is bad," The man moaned, lifting her up. "We need to get her back to the castle; now!" He stared down at her in worry. "Just hang in there."

 _ **~Bring me out**_

 _ **Come and find me in the dark now**_

 _ **Everyday by myself I'm breaking down**_

 _ **I don't want to fight alone anymore~**_

" **Tighten the patrols.** We don't want another event like this happening. And when you return to the fields take weapons and more of the soldiers. I doubt that we'll have another attack like this but it's better to be ready just in case."

"Yes, My Lord."

Kojuro gave a sigh as the soldier left to give out orders. He stood out in the hall of the castle, watching as Date paced beside him, a clear frown on his face. When they had returned and learned of the attack, Date had been pleased to hear that none of his men had died; his happiness turned to worry when he found out that it was Natsumi that had gone to battle and he had rushed to her room. Umeo and other women in there refused to let him in though, despite being the lord of the castle, and he had been pacing the halls outside of her room, waiting for any news. Apparently she had yet to awaken after the battle.

"We should have left more soldiers," Date spoke up, his voice dark. "I shouldn't have left the place as open as I did."

"Her being wounded like this is not your fault," Kojuro told him. "She knew how wounded she was and still chose to fight."

"But how many would have died if she hadn't?" Date shook his head. "I let my guard down because it was winter. That won't happen again."

"The fault rests with me," The voice made the duo turn to see that Sota had joined them. He wore a look of guilt on his face as he bowed his head to the floor. "I let her fight, knowing that she was as wounded as she was. If she dies..."

"She won't die," Date's voice cut the other man off and he glanced up at the Lord. "She's too strong for that. She'll be fine."

Kojuro closed his eyes. "If you're that worried, Sota, then start preparing her something to eat. She'll wake up soon and I'm sure that she'll appreciate food."

Sota bowed again. "Of course, My Lord."

Date watched as the other man left and Kojuro gave a silent sigh. "Do you insist on waiting out here until they let you in?"

"Yes." Date nodded. "She saved my people. I won't be able to do anything until I know she's stable."

"Then go get some sleep," Umeo's voice sounded from the door. Both men watched as the young maid exited the room, breathing a sigh of relief. The other women that had been in there also filed out of the room, giving bows to the two men before disappearing. "She's awake but still weak." She shook her head. "Her determination, or should I say pigheadedness, rivals even yours, My Lord."

"That is a relief in this moment," Kojuro let lose the breath he had been holding in. "How bad are the wounds this time?"

"Not as bad as the previous ones but there are new one now. The worst is the one in her left arm. Had the cut been any lower then she might have lost the use of it; at least that's what I think." She wiped sweat from her brow. "She needs to rest." She glanced at Date before giving a bow. "I...I ask you to keep her here in this castle with you; not to let her back outside until she is completely healed again. Her body is already covered with scars; she doesn't need more. I have a feeling that is all she will get if you continue to give her the chance for battle. A woman's skin should not be riddled with the memories of battle."

Date gave a frown. "It is her life, she chooses to do what she wants. If she wants to fight who am I to stop her?"

"Convince her otherwise, My Lord. I beg of you." Umeo felt her voice tremble. "I...I have a feeling that she's...she's trying to kill herself."

"Suicide?" Kojuro asked. "Why do you say that?"

"While we were working on her, she went into a fit. She was crying for forgiveness...asking someone to wait for her...that she would be with them again soon. And then there were words of betrayal. I fear..." Umeo lifted her head. "I don't know what's going on but I don't want to see her throw her life away."

Date was silent for a moment before shaking his head. "That woman is stronger than that. If she were throwing her life away she wouldn't have killed all those men; she would have let herself be killed." He turned from the hall. "Go get some rest yourself. Worrying yourself to death would be foolish."

Umeo gave a nod and a smile at his words. "Yes, my lord."

Kojuro glanced at the woman again. "I'll be sure to keep an eye on her tonight. Thank you for patching her up."

"If you need me, I'll be with Sota," She told him. "And get some rest yourself, Lord Katakura. You're exhausted yourself."

"I will," Kojuro went silent for a moment before speaking again. "Who was she talking to? Did they have a name?"

"There were several. Azai was one of them, another was Akina."

"Nagamasa again, hmm?" Kojuro gave a frown. "Good work, Umeo. Get some rest now."

As Umeo walked away, Kojuro turned to watch as Date slid his door shut; he had been listening. It was made known that Natsumi was acquainted with Nagamasa Azai before but with this...it confirmed Kojuro's fears. This woman was from the Omni Province to the South; or around that area, at least. Close enough to know Nagamasa. He had a bad feeling begin to twist in his stomach. It might be a good idea to keep Date away from this strange woman after all.

Date couldn't sleep that night. Every time he closed his eyes all he saw was the bloodied clothes that he had caught sight of when he tried to enter Natsumi's room when he returned home. Guilt laid on his shoulders. That woman had been wounded, again, in his home; she was wounded protecting his people while he had gone off with his men. He had left his people open; that would never happen again.

Sleep was evading him and so he had slipped outside to get some fresh air, thinking the cold night would help him.

Instead he was stopped in his tracks. Natsumi was sitting out there herself, staring at the bright moon, clothed in nothing but a white robe; it made him think of the first time he had spoken to her. It was a similar scene.

Taking a calm breath, Date moved forward and took a seat opposite of her, keeping his eyes off of her.

"Are you sure you should be out here?"

"I'm a big girl; I can handle it."

"Can you..." He gave in and glanced at her. She kept her eyes trained on the moon. Her left arm was in a sling, making him frown. "You arm...is it movable?"

"Yes," She finally glanced away from the moon and down at her arm. "Umeo said to keep it in a sling for now; she'll check it in a few days."

Giving a soft nod, Date swallowed. Why did he feel nervous about asking her something?

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"You know what. Why did you do that? You were already wounded. You could have died. Umeo said you could have lost your arm. You were reckless, rushing into battle like that."

"I was repaying a debt."

He stared at her. "A debt?"

Natsumi turned her head and stared into his face. Her green eyes seemed to glow in the night, hiding secrets that Date found himself wanting to find. "You saved not only my life, but Keiko's as well. You have been caring for me since you found me and I had nothing to thank you for it. Consider this as my way of thanking you." She finally closed her eyes. "My debt is repaid."

Date found himself voiceless. "Is that...what you think?" she glanced at him again. "That I wanted you to repay me? Why would you think that? You have repaid nothing; I asked for nothing. If anything, it is I who owe you. I owe you for every life that you saved today. If those bandits had gotten past Sota and the others..." His voice halted, not wanting to think about what he and the others would have returned to. "I'm the one that owes the debt, Nakura."

"Then...do me one thing."

"What's that."

"Don't leave your people like that again. Don't...don't leave your people, the people you care about the most, in the hands of...of death..." He watched as her shoulders trembled, her right hand clenching to the robe over her leg. Was she...trying not to cry? "Not like...like I did..."

Date stared at her for a moment longer. This woman was driving him crazy. The longer he spent around her the more he wanted to know about her. He wanted to dig inside and just find everything that she was hiding. Her walls were beginning to break. Would his chance come soon?

He didn't know why it mattered so much but it did. The thought of her being wounded again infuriated him, and not just because she had done so in saving his people. It was something else.

"Allow me to take care of you tomorrow," He found himself telling her. "I'll take care of your wounds."

"Again?" Her voice had settled down, her grip loosening again. He almost smiled when he heard the teasing tone in her voice seeping back in. "If you keep treating me this way you're men are going to get jealous."

"Let them get jealous," Date replied. "It doesn't matter to me."

"What kind of Lord changes bandages?"

"One of a kind," He laughed. "Why not make it a day thing? You can come out here and watch me practice too. You won't be leaving the halls for a while anyway."

"Yes, I figured as much," She leaned her head against the post. "I probably won't make it out of this place until spring after all."

He glanced at her again. "That's not a problem, is it?"

She chuckled. "No, I guess not. It's...actually pleasant here, save for the swords I keep getting impaled with."

His face hardened. "I won't let that happen again. As long as you're here then you're part of my Clan. I refuse to let anyone lay a hand on you again."

Natsumi closed her eyes. "Then I'll take you up on your practice viewing. You can show me just how you can use six swords at once; thought I'm still convinced that you're just compensating."

Date had to tighten his jaw to keep from replying. Even wounded this woman was a tiger. "Then I'll just have to prove you wrong, won't I?"

She smirked. "You can try."

 **Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**_

 _ **Chapter Eight**_

 _ **My Trust**_

" **You're healing is incredible.** I've never seen someone who can heal like you can."

"It's because I'm being taken good care of. Before I was running, scarcely eating. Here I've forced to rest and fed properly. It's thanks to you and your Lord, really."

Katakura gave a short nod. "That could be true. It truly is remarkable, though. Not even I can heal as fast as you can."

"Praising someone for healing fast after receiving wounds from foolish events is nettlesome, Lord Katakura."

"My apologies."

Natsumi wore a small smile on her face. Winter was coming to an end soon. Just another month before the snow would start to melt and then she would be free to leave. The thought of that made her heart sink, though. She just didn't understand why.

Katakura had asked her to join him in a walk through the streets to get her out of the castle. She had complained about feeling cooped up since the events with the bandits three weeks before and he had decided to help her.

He also wanted answers. He liked Natsumi, yes, but he was wary of her. They still knew nothing about her outside of her having a connection to Nagamasa. A connection that Katakura wanted to figure out more than anything else at the moment.

"So," Natsumi's voice dragged the man from his thoughts. "Am I right to assume that this is not just a regular stroll this afternoon?"

He smirked. "You're smart."

"Hmm..." She smiled happily; it made him raise an eyebrow. "It makes me happy to see that Date has someone like you, Katakura. I don't know how far he would get without your brain beside him. You remind me of a dear friend..."

"Would that friend happened to be named Akina?" Shock passed over Natsumi's face before her eyes narrowed. Their stroll had come to a halt in the middle of the street, both frowning at the other.

"You will find that I don't like my past being dug into," She then sighed. "But then again I suppose I can't be mad about it. I'd be more upset if you didn't search for answers.

He closed his eyes. "You were begging her for forgiveness while the women were taking care of you the other night."

"Yes..." Natsumi nodded. "I'll be asking for it until I die, I'm sure. I...I just hope that..." Her voice stopped and she looked at the taller man. "You have every right to be suspicious. I would be as well. I most likely would have tossed me out long ago instead of dealing with me," She gave a sad smile. "I mean no ill will to you nor your lord and people. I just want to disappear; I would have before if you had let me. As soon as I am done healing then I shall be on my way."

"How can I be sure that you won't try and attack Lord Date when you're healed?"

Natsumi looked shocked as she stared at him. "Do you..." She then shook her head, her face returning with her sad smile. "No, it's your right. It would be a foolish idea to have two Lords after me; I might not make it out alive next time. Besides, I doubt I could take you OR Date on alone; that's not hard to see. Both of you are more skilled than I am."

"Coming from the woman that turned an enter field into a graveyard." Katakura couldn't help but smile as that got a laugh from the woman's lips.

"Yes, well, not alone, mind you. Keiko did some of the work; and it nearly killed me." She rolled her neck before glancing at the sky. "It's reassuring to know that he has you, Katakura. Date can be a bit dumb-headed. With you here I don't have to worry about him getting hurt when I leave..."

"You worry about him?"

"How can I not? He saved my life, after all. I owe him and yet I have nothing to repay him for it. He says he doesn't want anything but it is different from how I was raised." She gave a scoff. "Listen to me ramble on like this. It's not like me at all." She gave Katakura a short bow. "You need not fear, Kojuro. I have no intentions of harming anyone here at Yonezawa. If you do not believe me then feel free to keep a heavier eye on me. I merely wish to disappear when I'm allowed to leave. Besides...the longer I stay here the worse danger you and your people will be put in."

"Because of the soldiers you killed?" Katakura asked.

"Yes. Their lord...I know he will not stay his search for me...not after killing all that I have to get away. I'm surprised that I have not been found yet but I suppose I have Keiko to thank for that. She has, obviously, sent him in the opposite direction but I do not know how long that will last. The faster I leave the better it will be for you."

Katakura gave another frown. "This Lord...is it Nagamasa that you run from?"

"Yes...and no..." She replied, avoiding his eyes. "If you ask if he's the one that's sending the soldiers after me then the answer is no."

Katakura felt his blood begin to pump. She was revealing more than she had before. If he could keep her talking...

"If you were to tell us, then we could help protect you. I agree with Umeo's words. A woman should not be riddled with scars."

"I appreciate your concern but I'm afraid it's too late for that. If you were caught harboring me then you're entire land would be put into jeopardy. My brother won't stop until he's won."

"Your brother..." Katakura now understood why she was calling for forgiveness. He saw the pained look on her face; she knew she had said too much, but he wasn't going to stop there. "Did you betray your brother?"

"Me? Betray him?" Her face turned into one of hate. "That bastard is the one that betrayed me!"

"What do you think you're doing?"

The voice cut off all other questions that Katakura had in his mind. The duo turned to see that Date was walking towards them, a firm expression on his face. "I told you that you couldn't leave the castle until you weren't bleeding anymore."

"And let you keep me cooped up like a prisoner? No thanks," She placed a hand on her hip. "Besides, I was escorted by Lord Kojuro; you don't need to worry."

"Who said I was worried?" Date snorted and then glanced at her left arm. "Does it still hurt?"

"A twinge here and there but I'll be fine as long as I don't try anything too rash. Natsumi glanced over Date's shoulder. There was a wagon there, a duo currently passing through the area, their back wheel broken. A few men were currently helping them fix the wheel while Date had been watching. The broken wheel had tossed a few cases from the wagon and a young woman was currently picking it all back up. "Travelers? In this snow?"

"Just passing through from the capital," Date replied. He glanced at Katakura. "Kojuro, I want-"

His words faded as Natsumi moved past him and moved towards the other woman. The cases had busted open and as the man, her husband, helped fix the wheel, the woman was left to pick it all up herself.

"Here, let me help," Natsumi smiled, picking up some clothes and other trinkets.

The woman, young with long black hair, gave her an appreciative smile. "Thank you. I'm sorry to make you help like this."

"Not at all," She shook her head and glanced at the man. "So, husband or brother?"

"Neither," The woman replied happily. "He's my cousin. I don't have brothers, I'm afraid, only three sisters. We're heading back south from the city. We have a good harvest this year and so we decided to take a trip to the city and bring some new things back for the others."

"How sweet of you. I'm sure-" Natsumi's eyes froze, as did her hand as she reached for a mirror on the ground. Her eyes grew wide at the symbol on the back of it; the black Moukkou stood out against the white. "That mirror...where did you get that?"

The woman smiled bigger. "Beautiful, isn't it? We found it at a thrift shop in the city. I plan on giving it to my youngest; she would love it."

"Yes..." Natsumi shook her head and picked it up with a smile. "I'm sure that she would."

Katakura watched her for a moment longer, talking with the other woman as the clean up was finished and a new wheel was attached.

"Let's head back," Date grinned. "Sota told me that there would be miso soup tonight; just thinking about it and mochi is making me hungry."

"Yes, that does sound rather nice, doesn't it?" She turned to move back towards the castle. "Maybe I can talk Umeo into making some dango, too."

"Before we do that, though, would you kindly show us what you have hidden in your sleeve?" Katakura's voice made Natsumi's smile fall and Date raise a brow.

She didn't turn to glance at them, keeping her back to them. "Can't you just let me return to my room?"

"I have to be sure that it's not a knife or anything else that could harm my lord and anyone else in the castle; that includes yourself."

Natsumi turned and gave him a look. "As if I would take the cowards way out."

He inclined his head for a moment. "All the same."

The woman glared at the man for a moment longer before reaching her right hand into her left sleeve and pulling something out.

Date's eyes widened; it was that mirror.

"You stole it?"

"How can I steal what is mine?" She shot back; her face looked guilty but her eyes burned with rage. "This…I took this mirror when I left home. It's my grandmother's." She locked eyes with him. "Please, take me to the city. You said that my things were gone from the field. Perhaps peddlers took it and are selling it all. The rest of it might still be there!"

"It's probably all gone by now," Date told her but she shook her head. "And besides, you can't travel; not wounded like that."

"I can. If I start bleeding again then we can stop and rest but please...if there's a chance, please! It's all I have left." She clutched the mirror to her chest. "If I can find just one thing...anything else..."

Date stared at her. She sounded so desperate. She was still wounded. He would have offered to go for her but he had no idea what to look for.

"Kojuro," He looked at the other man. "What do you think?"

The man stared at Natsumi, eyes hard. "It would be a foolish idea for her to travel wounded like she is...but at the same time winter is almost over; the roads wouldn't be that bad. If we took it slowly, and with how well she's been healing, then it shouldn't be a problem." He glanced at his lord. "We can leave Shigezane in charge and just the two of us go with her to keep attention low."

"There's no need," Natsumi told them. "Just one or two men would do. There's no need for you two to come with me."

Date looked at her. "I told you that you would not leave my sight again until you are fully healed. If that means I will accompany you to the city then I will do so; besides, I have business there anyway. I was going to wait until spring hit but if we're going now then I should just get it over with."

"Really, I-"

"It'll be fun, right, Kojuro?" Date grinned at the other man. "We'll leave in the morning. Get everything ready."

"Yes, my Lord."

Both men walked back towards the castle, leaving Natsumi to stare after them. She was still for a moment before letting a smile break out again. "Thank you."

"My Lord," Kojuro frowned, his voice quite as he moved closer to Date. "The crest on that mirror..."

"I won't ask," Date closed his eyes. So his Lord had recognized it and yet still said nothing. "I will wait for her to say something first."

He raised a brow. "Do you think it is wise?"

"She saved my people from Bandits; I shall give her my trust; for now."

Kojuro nodded. In truth, he wanted nothing more than to trust Natsumi as well but if what he thought was true, if she truly was apart of...them, he didn't know what would happen in the future.

 **Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**_

 _ **Chapter Nine**_

 _ **In The City**_

 **Date wore a frown.** It had been four days since they left Yonezawa castle. Natsumi had been very quiet during the journey; more quiet than she usually was. He had no doubt in his mind that she was reliving past experiences. They had passed the field that had been her last battleground, after all. She had paused her horse upon sight and stared at the land before Kojuro had begun to talk to her.

Just like at the castle, she refused to complain about her wounds. Only once, on the first day, had she made pained faces due to them. Since then she uttered not a word, even when he checked on them at night. It was because of that reason that he was wearing a frown.

Date never had time for women, most of them time he believed they just got in the way, he mostly ignored them, but Natsumi was different. She interested him since her arrival, yes, but ever since the day she had forced him to stop training, since the day he, personally, took care of the wounds on her body, he found a longing inside him that just continued to grow. It grew worse every time they spoke and teased eachother; worse every time he watched as she slept by the fire these last few nights. Worse every time he had to touch her skin when checking her wounds.

Her skin was so soft, so smooth, so white...and now it was riddled with scars. It pained him to look at them. He didn't like the idea of any woman holding scars of battle but there was nothing that he could do about it now, except try his hardest to make sure that this woman no longer received them.

He also didn't like the thought of spring being right around the corner. With spring came Natsumi's departure. The woman had given in to Date's persisting and was going to stay at Yonezawa until she was completely healed but he knew that wouldn't be long now. He couldn't lie; he was going to miss having her there. Their chess matches would no longer be played. The nights that she and Kojuro would play their flutes together would now be silent. There would be no more teases about compensation when he practiced with his swords. The halls would be...very quiet now...

Shaking his head, Date's frown deepened. Up ahead of him, Kojuro rode beside Natsumi, the duo sharing a quiet conversation that he couldn't hear; he could see the smile on Natsumi's face as she looked at the other man, though, and it only made the samurai's frown deepen even more.

Was he...was jealous the right word? Jealous that Kojuro was the one who Natsumi preferred to talk to? The two did have a lot in common. Tea. Flutes. Chess. Turtles. She would even join Kojuro outside when he decided to smoke his Kiseru. Several times over the winter Date had seen the two of them out there, laughing and talking together. Natsumi seemed to let her guard down around Kojuro more than anyone.

The very thought of him being jealous of Kojuro left a bad aftertaste in his mouth. Was he really that...that petty? How could he allow himself to feel that way, especially when it involved Kojuro? Kojuro had been there for him since he was born. He was his adviser, his best friend; his brother. For him to even begin thinking anything negative about Kojuro was a sin.

He felt dirty now.

Watching them talk more, Date made himself thing different things. The two of them being alike didn't mean a thing. He was happy that what little shell Natsumi had forced herself into was coming apart. She had definitely changed since they had saved her. She teased him playfully now, even threatened to tell Kojuro about the training incident when he was sick. She had yet to do so, though, even after Kojuro refused to give her Bontenmaru. He did let her visit him when she wanted, though.

Date knew that Kojuro was more worried about Natsumi's presence than anyone else in the castle but seeing him act so...normal around her dampened any suspicions the Lord of the Castle had. At least they had been until he saw the symbol on the back of that mirror Natsumi claimed belonged to her grandmother. It held the Black Moukkou painted on it. Date knew that symbol and it brought worries forth in his mind. If this woman was part of _that_ Clan then harboring her in his castle could turn out to be quite dangerous for him and his people. He wasn't afraid, no, just a tad worried. The amount of men that Natsumi and her friend had killed surely would not be lost to the Clan Leader.

Worries etched themselves deeper and deeper into Date's mind but they seemed to vanish as the trio reached the city and got two rooms. Natsumi wanted to go out and search the city right away but Kojuro made her rest for the first day, refusing to let her from her room. She put up a struggle but when Kojuro brought up the face that her left arm was still weak from the events with the bandits she settled down and the duo set themselves into another of their chess games. Natsumi beat the man twice before he and Date excused themselves to set out into the city, leaving the woman on her own.

Natsumi's heart was fast from the moment she stepped out into the streets the second morning they were here. She was nervous and excited and scared all at the same time. Nervous about being in such a crowded place again, excited to be shopping like she loved to do when she was back at home, and scared that she might be recognized. This city was nowhere near her original home but you could never be too careful. She didn't want to cause any more trouble for Date and Katakura than she already had. She had to be on guard; she had to be careful. The crowd was thick in the market, vendors calling out left and right for customers as they passed. She had stared out between Date and Katakura but as they day went on she found herself on her own. She knew that both men weren't far behind her but she appreciated the fact that they were giving her space. She had been to embarrassed to move up to search through the kiosks with them hovering over her. Apparently they had noticed.

In all truths it wasn't Katakura that was making her nervous. It had been Date. For some reason she found herself getting tongue-tied and fidgety around him. It only started after the Lord of Yonezawa had announced he would take care of her wounds himself and these feelings had been going on since then. She had been talking to Katakura more often to see if he gave her the same feelings but he hadn't; he reminded her more of Akina than anything else. Someone that she could trust no matter what happened.

No, it was just Date than made her nervous. She recognized these feelings, having felt something similar before, and though her heart longed to pursue it her mind kept her back. She refused to do something so...so foolish again. She wouldn't let herself fall into that trap again. It was thoughts like this that made her want to leave sooner than spring. She had already promised to stay until she was completely healed and she would stick to that for as long as she was able to. If she needed to, though...

"Are you hungry?"

The voice to her right made her jump slightly, too lost in her thoughts to realize the man in blue had moved up beside her again. She felt her heart pumping again and kept her eyes searching through the kiosks around them.

"Not quite, but I'm sure the time will come soon enough," She glanced around for the other man and found him nowhere in sight. "Where did Katakura slip off to?"

As the woman brought Kojuro up, Date had to fight a frown again. "The man has a life of his own; he doesn't have to escort me everywhere, you know? I can take care of myself just fine."

"Of course you can," She replied. "I didn't mean for it to sound like you needed a babysitter."

Date opened his mouth to reply but paused when he saw the right corner of her mouth rise up in a smirk. She was teasing him; it made his grin return. "Coming from the one that had to be forced to stay in her room yesterday."

"I, just like you, am capable of taking care of myself. The two of you were just being..."

"Being what?"

"Being men. All you men are like that! You always think we women can't take care of ourselves. That's not necessarily always the case."

"AS you have proven," Date nodded. "But you're still under my care so I would appreciate it if you would just give in and do as we say. Surely, by now, you trust us enough to know that we're not gong to try anything."

"I...you..." Natsumi tried to search for the right words. "It's not you that I don't trust, Date..."

He stared at her. "When who is it?"

"I...There!" Natsumi's voice made Date's head turn. The woman wasted no time in running towards the opposite side of the street and one of the kiosks.

Natsumi couldn't believe her eyes. Hanging there behind the merchants was a kimono that she would never forget.

The bottom was nothing but white but as you traveled up it shades of blue were added until it darkened, splattered with white spots to look like stars. It was a design of the night sky during a light snow storm, the matching obi hanging right next to it. She felt like she was going to cry. That kimono had been the last thing she had ever gotten from her grandfather before he died. She had only worn it once and it had been for him but when she left home she couldn't leave it behind. To find it after all that had happened, to even see it again...

Quickly glancing around the small area, she felt like her heart was going to stop. Two other things caught her eye. One was a smooth, brown box with the black moukkou on it again, inside it sat a silver flute. Not far from it on the stand was a hairpin with crystals and cherry blossoms. She felt her tears swell up. She had been sure they would find at least one thing of hers still here but to find three, let alone the three that meant the most to her, it was almost too much to bear.

"My, I've had many reactions to this piece but never have I seen someone cry," The kind voice made Natsumi look up to face the older woman that was running the kiosk. "Does it remind you of someone, my dear?

Natsumi wiped her eyes, feeling embarrassed as she nodded. "Yes. My grandfather...he gave me a kimono similar to that when I was younger not long before he died. Unfortunately when I left home it was stolen from me. To see something like it again...it's like the dam burst."

The woman's smile widened sweetly, as if touched. "Is that so? In that case I can give you quite the price cut on it; in honor of his memory."

When the merchant told her the price, Natsumi felt her heart drop. She had forgotten all about money. Anything that she had, had been lost during the fight; that included what little money she had taken with her. Why had she forgotten something as important as that?

~You know why.~ her inner voice growled. ~It's because your head's been caught up in useless thoughts about a certain-~

"You want that kimono, right?" Date's voice appeared behind her as his face leaned over her shoulder. She could hear the smile in his voice, telling her that he had heard the conversation, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him. "Is there anything else that catches your eye?"

"Y-yes," Her voice was small. "But I can't ask you to-"

"Nonsense," Date cut her off. "Anything you desire, you shall have, my heart."

Natsumi swore her heart skipped a beat. It took a moment to clear her head. She knew that he was just placing an act for the merchant and anyone else but still...her cheeks were very warm.

She swallowed and forced herself to act as well, trying to ignore the way her stomach was twisted. "Are...are you sure?"

Date smiled at her; she couldn't let and say he didn't look charming. "Of course. Anything you want. It's why we came here after all, wasn't it? It doesn't matter what it is or how many there are, I'll get them all for you."

Natsumi turned back to the merchant. "In that case I'll take it. And this and this," She pointed at the flute and the hair pin. She had a thought of taking another couple of cute things on the table but she forced that from her mind. Date was buying it. She refused to make him spend more than was necessary.

"Is there anything else that you would like?" Date asked, leaning down to look at the trinkets himself.

"No, this is more than enough," She shook her head.

The man picked up another hairpin as the merchant began to wrap the kimono and the two other objects up in a bag. It was simple and black, blue and white stars hanging from it with a golden crescent moon on the end. He held it up next to her face before handing it to the woman. "We'll take this one, too."

Natsumi shook her head. "Please, really,"

"It's my pleasure," He cut her off with that smile of his. "I'm restraining myself as it is; allow me to spoil you at least a little."

Natsumi turned her face away, her face growing hotter. "As you wish."

Date grinned in victory before returning to his searching through the trinkets. Natsumi swallowed, trying to calm her beating heart before she spoke again.

"Ah, young love," The woman smiled at the younger woman. "Be sure to keep a hold of that one, my dear."

Natsumi could only smile, not able to lift her eyes out of embarrassment.

Date wanted to carry the bag but Natsumi had clutched it to her chest the moment she received, refusing to let it go as the man led her away from the kiosks.

"Are you sure you don't want to take another look around? There could be something more."

"No," She shook her head. "This is more than enough...this is all that I need."

He watched her as she clutched at the bag. "The kimono was from your grandfather. What about the others?"

"The flute was my mother's and the hairpin..." Her voice paused for a moment and Date could hear the twinge of sadness she tried to cover up. "It was from Nagamasa."

He felt another frown forming. The leader of the Azai clan again, hmm? The relationship between him and Natsumi was apparently a serious one and now with the symbol of the Moukkou showing up again Date's suspicions were starting to be confirmed. This woman was dangerous. If she were to stay-

Natsumi looked up at him, her eyes catching him off guard. They were full of appreciation and adoration; and tears. "If not for you I never would have found them again. How can I ever repay you?"

He was silent for a moment, his guard falling again. No, there was nothing he needed to worry about. This woman wouldn't try and pull anything on him and his people; of that he was sure.

"Well, you can start by not crying anymore." Date smiled at her. "If you keep dong so then I might just find myself coming back tomorrow and buying you more things to make you happy."

That brought a laugh from her mouth; and not a teasing one. It wasn't often that Date heard a pure, true laugh come from the woman's mouth; especially not followed by a smile, either.

"I might just use that to my advantage the next time I want something," She told him as they moved through the streets. It wasn't far off from sunset, meaning that dinner would soon be right around the corner. Date paused for a moment, making Natsumi turn to him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," He told her with a grin. "I just thought of how you could repay me."

The grin on his face made her frown. "And just how is that?"  
"As payment," Date grinned. "I want you to join me for dinner," He pointed at the bag in her arms. "In that."

She blinked. "The Kimono?"

"That's right. I spent that money on it; I want to see you in it. You'll give me that at least, won't you?"

She glanced away, ignoring the heat on her cheeks again. The last time she had worn it had been the day after she got it. To wear it again...no, it wasn't wearing it that was going to be the problem. It was wearing it in front of Date that was going to be the problem; especially if it was just the two of them alone.

"By joining you for dinner, will it just be me and you or will Katakura be joining us as well?"

Date stared at her. "If it makes you feel more comfortable then Kojuro can join us too."

"It would," Natsumi answered him, turning away to continue walking. She didn't have time to catch the frown on his face again. ~For reasons I hope you never know~

 **Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	10. Chapter 10

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**_

 _ **Chapter Ten**_

 _ **Akina**_

 **Natsumi was nervous.** More nervous than she had felt in years, even after all the stuff she had gone through in the last year. It felt...strange to be wearing this kimono again after so long. She hadn't worn it since her grandfather died. After that, she felt that no one deserved to see her wear it again.

The food would be in the side room to Date and Kojuro's rooms, connecting the Lord and his Retainer. Natsumi's Room was two rooms down the way. They had kept Date's position and name hidden, despite the city being under his name. He didn't want attention.

Natsumi took a breath and repeatedly told herself to stay calm. All she had to do was stay calm and the night would soon be over. Soon she would be back in her own room. Soon she would leave Oshu Province and leave Date...

Right?

She joined Kojuro and Date and sat in silence as food was brought in. Her silence was broken, however, when she learned that Date had been the one that cooked.

"Are you serious? You know how to cook?"

"Is it really that shocking?" Date looked at her as the food was set before them.

"Actually, yes," She admitted. "To think that you can actually use a knife off the battlefield too. I never would have guessed. It seems you're not a total waste after all."

"My Lord learned to make his own food after several poisoning attempts on him," Kojuro decided to reveal. He'd rather make his own food then have someone die because of an assassination attempt."

Natsumi avoided her eyes, memories flashing through her head. She understood that. How many people had she seen die because of poisoning attempts on her brother? It wasn't a pleasant thing to think about. Even if her brother didn't feel guilty about it, she always had.

Date took note of her silence and decided to change the subject. "For tonight, let's drop everything. The title of Lord, of Savior, of Wounded. and of Retainer. For tonight, let's all just be friends."

Natsumi smiled. "Then allow me." She took the Sake from Kojuro's hands and filled Date's cup herself before doing the same for Kojuro and herself.

Date smiled and lifted his cup. "To friends."

Both of them repeated him and all three tossed back the sake before Natsumi refilled them.

The trio carried on with food and drink, enjoying themselves immensely. Date found himself pleased. Natsumi clearly was enjoying herself, much more than he had been expecting her to. She could hold her alcohol, yes, but he was better. It had somehow turned into a drinking match between the two of them until Kojuro finally wrestled the nearly empty bottle from her hands; it was their fifth bottle so far. He didn't need things getting too out of control. After all, she was still wounded and being too drunk could, and most likely would, result in her reopening them again or even making more on her skin.

But even without more Sake to drink, Natsumi opened up more than either of the man had expected and spoke on her past a bit.

"Keiko hates being treated like a frail woman; always has. She would always attack those that did so. Mostly verbally but there were always those moments where everything turned physical. Why, she got so mad with Aki that she punched him in the face! Never had I ever seen him so shocked; nor have I ever seen him with such desire in his eyes. He kissed her there in front of us all. They were married last fall. It was such a beautiful day."

"This Aki...he's a family friend?" Kojuro asked.

"One of my brother's retainers," Natsumi nodded. "I call him Aki for short. He scared me at first but I grew used to him." Date watched the smile on her face. This was what he wanted. This was the woman he had been trying to find. Happy and full of laughter. It had been hidden so far away for so long. "Hide scared me too when I was younger, he's such a big guy, but I soon realized that's he's really just a big sweetheart, really. He always looked out for me and got me out of trouble, even if he got in trouble himself. He and Mitsu were always…always…helping me. I'm just sorry that I didn't get a chance to say goodbye." Kojuro gave Date a look but the other man had his eye solely on the crying woman before him; he gave a sigh.

"Everything was fine until father died, and then mother followed after. It was then that my brother began to change. The ideas he received, how ruthless and blood thirsty he had become...and I chose to ignore it all. Now I wonder what would have happened had I stood up to him instead. How many people have died because I refused to pay attention?"

What started out cheerfully and playful changed drastically. Tears were now pouring from her eyes as she stared at the floor beneath her. Date watched her in silence, a pain in his chest.

This is what he wanted. He wanted to break her, to have her open up to him, but seeing her like this...he didn't like it at all.

He set his cup down.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for your brother's actions."

"But I could have stopped him; or at least tried. Instead I ran like a coward. A coward! Keiko went back and God only knows what happened to Akina! That's why I need to leave. If my brother were to find me with you he'd kill you. All of you; everyone! I...I couldn't bear it."

"The only place you're going right now is to bed," Date told her. "You need to sleep."

"But I should leave! I'm putting you all in danger the longer I stay with you! I would never be able to live with myself if you died because of me, Masamune."

Date froze. This was the first time Natsumi had called him by his first name. He couldn't lie…it had a pleasant ring to it, hearing it from her lips. He wanted to hear it again; hear it in different tones. He wanted to hear her moan it.

"Azai…Nagamasa's death I could get over, but if you…if you were to die because of me, I…I'd never forgive myself," She repeated, tears flowing faster. "I wouldn't ever…"

Date moved across the floor and carefully gathered the woman into his arms. She buried her face into his shoulder. He gave a soft smile and held her as Kojuro softly shut the door behind him as he left.

"It's all right," He whispered to her. "No one said I was dying now, did they?"

"But my brother-"

He smiled at her muffled words. "Don't worry. No one knows you're here and even if they did they couldn't best me."

"You don't understand! My brother will stop at nothing. He wants to rule the entire land! He-"

"You know, I think I liked the other you better," He cut her off. "The strong you."

"I am not strong," Came her reply. "I'm nothing but a coward."

"A coward wouldn't be where you are right now," Date told her. "A coward would have died in that field from all their wounds. A coward wouldn't have run to a field to save people they didn't know from bandits. A coward wouldn't stroll around my home and give out orders like they owned the place. A coward wouldn't have left their room wounded like this. You're not a coward, Natsumi. I wouldn't-"

He caught his voice and pinched his lips together. He wanted to say it but he knew that it would be a foolish idea so instead he said it to himself.

~I wouldn't have feelings for you if you were a coward.~

"Then what am I?" She had pulled back from him with a pleading look, searching for an answer. "What am I, if not a coward? I've left so many to die. My sister…Akina…all of her family. I…I don't even want to think about what happened to them…or to Keiko…all of them could be dead because of me!"

"You were scared. It's not a sin to be scared," He hushed her. "Everyone gets scared. I've been scared, Kojuro's been scared. Even your brother, I'm sure."

"But I-"

He grabbed her shoulders firmly. "I understand how you feel but acting like this will get you nowhere. You made a choice and left. You're still alive. Many times I've led my men into battle and then felt the guilt of their deaths on my head. I've dealt with it and though I'll never forgive myself for all the deaths, I refuse to give in and keep moving forward. That's what you need to do now, tiger. If you feel regret for leaving them behind then don't sob over it. Stand tall and live for all of them. Don't crumble and keep living. No more sorrow, no more tears; at least not where I can see them. It'll make me want to wipe them away, understand?"

Natsumi continued to stare at him, he could only stare into her green eyes. They were like a raging storm as she tried to take in his words. He wasn't sure how long they sat there like that but relief flooded his body as the storm seemed to break and her eyes began to shine. He thought she was going to start crying again but she gave a smile instead as she reached forward and hugged him. He froze at the feel of the woman's arms on his back but he relaxed himself and hugged her back.

"Feel better?"

"Yes. I…I apologize," Her voice no longer trembled. "I apologize for acting like that. I did not consider your own feelings, what you, yourself, have done. To listen to me whimper over something like that…it's embarrassing."

"Then I just need to get you drunk again for your true feelings to come out. Next time I want something more embarrassing than just tears and fear, understand?" His grin widened as she laughed against his shoulder.

"I understand," She pulled back to look at his face again, her hands lingering on his back. "I don't know how to ever repay you, Masamune."

His name again…from her lips, it sounded musical.

"You can start by promising not to cry anymore," He told her. "Can you do that?"

She chuckled again. "I'll try."

Natsumi denied needing sleep but allowed Date to lead her to a futon. He kept a firm grip on her right hand as his left arm was around her shoulders, his warmth spreading across her back. He was originally going to take her down the hall to her own room but he deemed it easier just to let her stay in his room and let her use his bedding. He doubted he'd be getting any sleep anytime soon, anyway.

He decided to continue to drink, listening to Natsumi's breaths as she fell asleep. Her words…she had confirmed all that he and Kojuro had believed. He knew their suspicions of who this woman was had now been confirmed. He should take care of her right now, either kill her or take her hostage, but he found himself unable to do either. He couldn't seem himself harming a single hair on her head; he didn't want to.

Keeping her around was dangerous, very dangerous, but when the thought of her leaving reached him he felt a pain in his chest that hurt him more than any wound that he had received on the battlefield; even worse than him losing his eye. He had been trying his hardest to ignore his thoughts on this trip to the Capital but he had to accept them now.

He was in love.

It was hard to believe it at first but every time he tried to deny it, Natsumi's smile appeared in his mind and filled him with warmth. It was…a strange feeling, but one he liked. To think that the One-Eyed Dragon had fallen in love; and with _**HIS**_ sister, of all things.

The door opened, dragging his attention to it.

"I was wondering when you would-what the hell?!"

Kojuro entered the room, well, stumbled might be a better description of it, dragging a body behind him.

"Kojuro?"

"I'm all right," The other man replied, dropping the body inside the room and closing the door. "Just winded. She gave quite the fight."

"She?" Date took a better look at the body that Kojuro had brought in. It was apparent that the dup had quite the fight break out between them; both were bleeding and covered in dirt.

The woman appeared to be in her late twenties with long silver hair pinned tightly to her head. Dressed head to foot in black and soft shoes, it was apparent that she was a ninja from how she was dressed. Kojuro dropped a pair of short swords and a few small bags off to the side, as well as a mask fashioned to look like a fox.

"An assassin?" Date raised a brow.

"I believe so," Kojuro sat down and took his shirt and jacket off. Date could already see the bruises and welts forming. He had the impression that one of his ribs had been broken, at least. "And a strong one."

Date frowned. "Who do you think sent her? Takeda, maybe? Or even Kenshin?"

"She wasn't sent after you, My Lord,"

Date's eyes widened. "What?"

"The woman was lurking outside of _her_ room," He glanced at the sleeping woman a little way away. Her words came back to him.

" _You need not fear, Kojuro. I have no intentions of harming anyone here at Yonezawa. If you do not believe me then feel free to keep a heavier eye on me. I merely wish to disappear when I'm allowed to leave. Besides...the longer I stay here the worse danger you and your people will be put in."_

" _Because of the soldiers you killed?" Katakura asked._

" _Yes. Their lord...I know he will not stay his search for me...not after killing all that I have to get away. I'm surprised that I have not been found yet but I suppose I have Keiko to thank for that. She has, obviously, sent him in the opposite direction but I do not know how long that will last. The faster I leave the better it will be for you."_

"For him to send an assassin after her…he'll know we have her now."

"Good," Date retorted. "Let him come."

Kojuro blinked. "My Lord, this woman-"

"She became my responsibility when e saved her. What kind of man would I be if I were to run and leave her to face death?"

Kojuro opened his mouth to reply back but gave a sigh as he tried to hide a smile. "As you wish."

"Enough about that," Date decided to change the subject. "You look like you had a hell of a time."

"I did. She's surprisingly strong for having such a small body. Add that to her speed and her use of the darkness to cover her, it's clear that she's very skilled."

"Hmm."

"I believe this was all a trap," Kojuro continued, cleaning himself up. "I believe we were lured here to the city. They used her…belongings to lure her out of hiding. If we stay here any longer then we may be in danger."

Date frowned, thinking hard. "It would be foolish to move out right now. They have the darkness and with Natsumi in the state she's in…it would be better to let her sleep and sober up before we move. We don't know if there's others out there. For now, we'll just have to keep watch." He looked at his friend again. "You rest up; I'll keep watch for now."

"Are you sure?"

"With the beating you just took, there's not much else you'll be able to do. I'll have to train you harder so a woman doesn't beat you again, Katakura."

The older man chuckled. "Of course, My Lord."

Natsumi awoke to sunlight of her face hours later. Though she had drunk a lot, she remembered everything that had happened the night before, everything that had been said. She felt her face grow red from how she had cried at Date, how she had hugged him. It was embarrassing to remember.

"We have something for you," Date told her. "Last night, Kojuro apprehended an assassin outside your room." He watched as the color drained from her face. "We wanted to ask if she was one of your brother's."

Natsumi looked at the other man. "Are you all right?"

Kojuro gave her a stiff smile. "My pride is more wounded than anything else."

The bag was removed from the woman's head, revealing the silver hair and a pair of sharp, blue eyes that glared around the room; until they landed on Natsumi's face.

The face then changed into a look of relief. "Natsu."

"Akina?" Natsumi's eyes went wide, her voice full of shock and disbelief. "Is it..."

Kojuro and Date both shared a look. Akina. That name was the name that Natsumi had cried for forgiveness from. Akina was someone that she had been worried about leaving behind when she left.

"I've been looking for you everywhere," The woman hung her head in relief, her body relaxing against the ropes that bound her. "I finally found you…I'm so relieved that you're safe."

Kojuro didn't say a word before releasing the ropes that tied her. In an instant, Akina had shot forward and embraced the younger woman before her tightly. Natsumi hugged her back, trying not to cry again; she failed.

Date wanted nothing more than to just watch what happened next but he forced himself to turn and leave. Kojuro gave his lord an appraising look and smile before closing the door and following after the other man.

"Don't cry," Akina cooed at the other woman. "It's alright now."

"Coming from the one that's crying herself," Natsumi pulled back and looked into her friend's face. "How did you find me?"

"Keiko," Akina told her. "She told me that you were down south with a dragon. I am embarrassed that I didn't now know what she was talking about until I found you in the city yesterday. To think that you had been with Date Masamune all this time; I feel like a fool."

Natsumi fought more tears. "I'm so sorry, Akina. What they must have done to you..."

"I would have been more upset if you had stayed," Akina closed her eyes. "I know that, by not telling me you were leaving, you were protecting my family. If I had left with you, your brother most likely would have killed them all. I would rather endure a month's worth of torture than have my entire clan's blood on my hands."

"Where are they now?"

"Relocated and safe," Akina smiled. "They were ready to move on the moment I was released from custody. They had wasted no time. I've always told you that the Kuma Clan would rather follow you than your brother. They followed your mother, not your father. Some traditions just stick."

"What happens now? Where will you all go?"

"I'm not sure, but I do know that my place is beside you; it always has been since your birth. Never again will I let you out of my sight."

"Akina, I can't allow that," Natsumi shook her head. "You should take this chance and start a new life. Go make another village for your family. You don't need to take care of me anymore. I am not some noble child any longer. I am an outcast; a traitor."

"We both are," Akina told her. "You left and I followed. You're not just some prize to protect. You're the most important person in the world to me and I will protect you until I die. Not because I was told to. Not because that's my mission. Because I want to. I feared you had died. Thinking that, I didn't even feel the torture I was forced to endure. All I could think about was failing you. When Keiko told me that you were still alive…it was like someone lit a candle in the darkest void. I won't ever leave your side again."

Natsumi closed her eyes and let the older woman hold her. Her first memories all involved Akina. Assigned to be her guard since birth, the ninja had been with her through everything. To have her here with her again, it was truly a blessing.

"Keiko was vague on the details of what happened the night you fled the castle," Akina spoke after a few minutes of silence. "What all happened? How did you find yourself in the hands of the One-Eyed Dragon of Oshu? How bad were you hurt?"

Natsumi gave a sigh and pulled back from the woman before beginning to relay the story to her friend.

 **Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**_

 _ **Chapter Eleven**_

 _ **Both of Us**_

" **I know mere words cannot express my gratitude, but I thank you both; deeply.** Thank you for taking care of her." Akina gave a bow to the two men that stood before her. "Thank you for keeping her alive."

It was the next morning. Natsumi had explained that Akina was not an assassin but had been searching for her. Kojuro still felt that it would be best for them to return to Yonezawa and so the four were about to leave the city. Akina had wanted to take Natsumi right off of their hands but Date had refused, claiming that if Kojuro could take her down singlehandedly then there was no way that she was going to be able to protect Natsumi with her still wounded like she was. Akina wanted to argue but Natsumi proclaimed that she had agreed to stay with Date until Spring and she would honor that.

Natsumi was currently gathering a few more things from her room, leaving Akina to finally address the two men privately.

"Whether or not she's a warrior, I could no longer call myself a man had I just left her there wounded to die," Date replied. "Besides, I owe her."

"Yes, she told me about the Bandits," Akina nodded. "She's always had a pure heart; it was a cruel card for God to place her where she was. I had feared that these events would change her but I'm pleased to see that most of her is still the same. I'm sure I have you and your people to thank for that."

Kojuro stared at her. "You've known her a long time."

"Since she was born. I have been assigned to keep her safe since I was seven." Kojuro nodded in understanding. It was the same with him to Date.

"She must be quite important to be trained in battle and to have a retainer," Date commented.

"Surely, you've figured out why already," Akina replied. Her voice held no malice but both men could feel the chill in the air as she stared at him. They both knew that, if provoked, this woman would have no problem in attacking them. She was ready to kill.

Date gave her a reassuring look. "I have my suspicions but until she tells me herself then she's just a woman that I saved from a battlefield."

Akina gave the man a smile, the chill from the air gone. Both men felt nothing but warmth from her words. "A better answer cannot be given, Lord Date." She gave another bow. "Thank you. There is nothing I can say to prove just how grateful I am to you." She straightened. "And until she is well enough to leave completely, I ask that you continue to treat her as such. I will do all that I can until then to help as much as I can."

As Date and Akina continued to speak, Kojuro caught Natsumi standing by their awaiting horses. She was watching the duo with a smile on her face; it was a strange one, though. He could tell that her guilt still weighed on her but the relief to see her friend again was clearly a benefactor to this woman.

Kojuro moved towards her, grabbing the reins to his own horse. "She clearly doesn't blame you for running."

"No, she doesn't," Natsumi closed her eyes, tightening her hands into fists. "She's always been soft on me and yet at the same time the hardest. She's kind of like you, Kojuro. Maybe that's why I felt that I could trust you so much."

"I'm glad that you've been reunited. Perhaps now you won't blame yourself so much."

"It'll be hard but…I'll try; my hardest, too. I promised Masamune that I wouldn't cry anymore; I definitely don't want to do that in front of him again."

"It's not a sin to cry, you know."

"So, are you saying that you'd openly cry in front of him?" She teased.

Kojuro grinned, liking how bright and playful that she was this morning. "I would feel no shame in it," He answered truthfully. "But then again, I'm not in love with him like you are." He waited for her to deny it but the woman just stood there with a smile. "You don't deny it?"

"I doubt you would believe me if I did, considering that you're you," Natsumi replied. "And even if I do, it changes nothing. Come spring I shall leave Yonezawa and then you both can forget ever meeting me."

"I doubt that will be possible," Kojuro told her. "For both of us."

Natsumi went to reply but closed her mouth again as Date and Akina joined them.

"You ready?" Date asked.

"Yeah," Natsumi nodded and turned to her horse but paused when Akina held a box out for her. "What's this?"

Akina merely smiled. "Someone who missed you as much as I did."

Natsumi's eyes widened. "You can't be serious."

"Can't I be?"

Natsumi opened the box and gave a squeal. Date raised a brow. "What is it?"

"It's Matsuto!" Natsumi moved over to him and showed him inside the box. A turtle sat in there, sleeping among lettuce and other things.

"That turtle you told me about?" Date raised a brow.

" _Are you fond of turtles?"_

" _I suppose," She nodded, letting the turtle climb across her. "I had a turtle not too long ago before my brother made me get rid of her. My friend took Matsuto and hid her for me."_

 _Date gave another smile. "I'm sure she's safe."_

 _Natsumi closed her eyes. "I hope they both are." She then looked at Bontenmaru again. "They need to be kept extra warm in the winter, you know."_

" _I know this, and we've taken the measures to do so, but this little sly guy likes to sneak out of his bowl; especially when there's women around."_

" _Then he's a player, huh?" Natsumi giggled. "With how cute he is, I would expect nothing less."_

"So Akina's the friend that you told me took her?"

"That's right. Oh, we have to get home so we can introduce her to Bontenmaru!" She then turned to Kojuro. "If that's…okay, of course."

Kojuro gave a smile as he mounted his horse. "Of course. I'm sure he'll enjoy the company."

Date mimicked him. "Yeah, maybe he'll stop escaping now and just stay put."

"Bontenmaru?" Akina tilted her head to the side as she mounted the horse she and Natsumi would be sharing. They deemed it to be easier if she road with Natsumi with her wounds still.

"He's Katakura's turtle back home," Natsumi answered as she accepted Akina's help on the horse. She had shut the box again and held it tightly. "He's so cute and apparently a player. You'll love him."

Date smiled as they started leaving. Hearing Natsumi this talkative, this happy, he enjoyed it. He had known that there was a second personality in that body somewhere. Relieving the guilt of thinking someone important was dead because of you obviously broke through the armor she had been wearing these last few months.

It would take them a little over a week to return to Yonezawa but Date would admit that the trip was anything but dull. Akina was apparently annoyed that Kojuro had been able to best her in the little scuffle that they had and had set out to prove that she was just as good as him. Cooking. Packing. Hunting. It had turned into a competition between the two of them and their companions were enjoying it. It even came down to who served Date and Natsumi better; who even made Natsumi laugh more. At first it was only Akina that was working hard to win but after Akina came back with a deer to his rabbit for dinner one night and got praise from Date, Kojuro turned serious. It was quite entertaining to watch afterwards.

"Be careful, Kojuro," Natsumi scolded the older man. "You forget that one of your ribs is broken. Don't push yourself!"

Kojuro gave her a smile as he skinned one of the hares he had caught. "I'll be fine. This is nothing compared to the wounds that I've gotten on the battlefield. I'd be ashamed if I just let something as trivial as a broken rib hold me back."

"Stubborn man," Natsumi mumbled under her breath.

Akina had refused to apologize for the broken rib, stating that her defending herself was in the right. Kojuro had attacked her first, and though he was in the right as well, she felt that she shouldn't have to apologize for wounding him. She didn't come away unscathed either, though she didn't have broken bones.

Akina offered to take the first watch that night, leaving Kojuro and Date to rest. Natsumi talked with her friend quietly near the horses for an hour or so before Akina disappeared into the trees, leaving the other woman to brush down the animals alone. Date watched her in silence for a while before standing up and joining her. Ever since Akina's arrival, no, ever since their arrival to the city, Natsumi's personality had completely changed. No more cold remarks. No more attitude. She teased, much like she had that day she forced Date in from the snow. She was a completely different person and it only made Date want more.

"Have you ever considered just staying?"

Natsumi blinked, looking at him. "Just staying?" Her hand had stopped brushing the horse and she looked over the animals back at the man before her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean stay in Yonezawa." Good Lord his heartbeat was loud in his ears. "Why leave? You know that you're welcome there. The people were edgy at first but after the bandits they erased those thoughts of theirs. The children adore you, as I'm sure you're already aware."

Silence fell between them and Date chanced a glance at her. There was a frown on her face as she stared at the horse's back, concentrating.

"I…have thought of it." Natsumi answered slowly a few minutes later. "That I cannot deny, but I'm not quite sure it would be a good idea."

"Because of your brother?" He slowly pushed.

"Yes," Her hand began to move again, finishing her brushing the animal down. "I would like to think nothing more than my brother has stopped but I killed two of his retainers before I left, not including the soldiers that he sent after me."

"T-two retainers?" Date repeated.

"Yes," Natsumi closed her eyes. "It was by sheer luck, no doubt. They tried to capture me and return me to the castle; apparently, they didn't expect that I would attack then. The first one had been an accident. The second one was not. That's when I ran. Keiko had been there when I killed the retainers and so she hurried after me, trying to convince me to return and explain everything but I couldn't. I had turned my blade to her but the others had caught up to us and she turned her blade to them instead."

"You must have been quite scared."

"I was in fear for my life. Unexpected strength will come to anyone when placed in the same position. But I believe it is my brother that I fear more than death; it's hard not to."

Things fell silent for a moment, the man not sure what to say next. He had figured out all that he could in his head but she still wanted to hear it from her lips. He wanted her to tell him what her name truly was, not the other way around.

"Your past doesn't matter to me, Natsumi," He told her. "Anything and everything that happened was left behind the moment you left. None of it was your fault."

"You say that, so does Keiko and Akina, but…there will always be that voice in the back of the head that will blame myself. I will never escape it and sometimes…sometimes I'll even believe it." She stopped brushing the horse again and smiled at the man across from her. "I appreciate all that you've done for me, Masamune, and though I'd like to tell you that I will stay, I'd rather leave now than have you die because of me in the future."

Date stared at her. She wanted to stay, she had admitted it, but her fear of her brother was keeping that from happening. Her fear of death was doing it…and this time it wasn't her own.

"I'd rather die than have you leave me."

The words had left his mouth before he could think. He watched as her face turned into one of shock and her eyes wavered for a moment before her smile returned.

"Your words mean a lot to me, but I'm afraid that we can't all have what we want; not even a Lord. When Spring comes, I will be gone. It'll be the right choice, Masamune; for both of us."

As Natsumi left him to return to the fire, Date was left to stand among the horses in the cold alone, a deep pain spreading through his chest.

 **Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	12. Chapter 12

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**_

 _ **Chapter Twelve**_

 _ **Stubborn**_

" **She's quite stubborn."**

"As is he."

"Yes. Together they are quite the handful."

"I'm surprised you could handle them all on your own."

Kojuro gave a smirk as he glanced at the woman beside him. "You forget that she was wounded and could hardly move for most of that time. If Masamune had gotten tired of her then he just got up and left. Annoyed her most of the time when he did so."

"I can imagine," Akina inclined her head towards the man again. "Once more I thank you for taking care of her."

"And I've told you to stop thanking me."

"Spring is not far off. Soon you won't have to worry about hearing it again." A frown spread on his lips. Akina cocked a brow. "This displeases you?"

"I'm not sure if that's the right word to put it," Kojuro gave a sigh and crossed his arms. "I'm not sure what you'd call it."

"You're fond of her," Akina commented. "She's always had a way to do that to people. As I said before, it was merely God looking for a laugh when he placed her in _that_ family. She was always much too soft for war but her father and brother saw it differently and forced her into training. Her mother…tried her hardest to keep her as pure as she could but the art of war changed her. Sometimes I still see that young child, dressing stray cats in little jackets that she created for them for the winter. I haven't seen her this happy in years. It's all thanks to Date."

"If she's so happy then she's welcome to stay," Kojuro told her. "Both of you."

"I know this, and I would agree, if not for two reasons."

Natsumi had decided to play with the children that afternoon and Akina was following behind her when Kojuro had spotted her on his way back from helping getting ready to plant for the Spring.

"I know what one of the reasons are," Kojuro commented. "I know that she fears her brother and his men finding her hear and killing everything in his path but what is the second reason?"

"Your Lord," Came her simple answer."

Kojuro looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"Date Masamune is the Lord of Oshu. All the Clans are getting closer and closer to fighting each other to take over more territory. Kenshin and Takeda have already begun their plans, as have her brother and others. It is only a matter of time before you join in. I refuse to allow her to take part in it in anyway. Even if I must take her far away from this country, or even from what she wants more than anything in the world, then I'll do just that. I will not let her meet the same fate as her mother and sister."

The man couldn't help but give a grin. "You care for her deeply."

"As I said, I have been with her since she was born. Almost twenty-five years. I see her as my daughter more than anything. I'll do all that I can to keep her safe. I failed against her brother; I'll not do it a second time."

He smirked. "Your loyalty to her is admirable, but just like you, I will also do anything to protect my Lord; even if it's just his heart and at this time, Natsumi holds it. If you try to take her, I'll be forced to stop you."

Akina turned to stare at him. "As in take her before Spring or just in general?"

"That answer can only be given in time. I haven't known her for long but even I can see that she has fallen; you should as well."

"It matters not," Akina replied. "If she wishes to leave then I shall take her; and even if she changes her mind and wishes to stay. I will not let her get involved with the oncoming war."

"And if she wishes to stay then I suppose I'll have to stop you from doing just that."

Akina's eyes were sharp as she stared at the older man but at the same time held a light of amusement. "Do what you wish, it will not change the results. I will be taking Natsumi away from here, with or without your permission."

He continued to grin. "Challenge accepted."

Akina could only stare at the man in mute shock. He had openly told her that he was going to get in her way of removing Natsumi from this place in merely a month. He stated it so proudly, so cool…it left her speechless. He was unlike any of the men from the other castle. Normally they always argued with her and demanded a duel between them right then and there.

~You surely found yourself some strange ones here, Natsu~

Akina turned her attention back to the woman playing with the children just to bite her tongue. Natsumi was nowhere in sight now, the children dispersing to their homes now. Akina took a step forward but Kojuro tossed an arm out.

"She's alright. He won't take her too far."

"He-" Akina frowned at him. "You distracted me so Date could take her off somewhere."

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. All that matters now is that she's in safe hands," He gave her a smile. "Would you join me for some tea?"

Akina glared at him for a moment longer before giving in with a sigh. "Why not? If she's with the Lord then I'm sure she'll be fine. I'll punish him later if she opens her wounds again, though."

Kojuro smiled and paused until she stepped in time with his steps on the way back to his own home; they could return to Date's home later.

Date glanced around the corner of the house he was hiding behind with a smile. ~Good job, Kojuro.~ He felt pressure on his chest and turned back to the woman he had grabbed and lowered his hand from her mouth.

"Sorry about this," He apologized with a smile. "It was the only way to get her away from you. She's practically attached to your hip."

"That's her job, you know," Natsumi gave a grunt. "If I wasn't so comfortable here in your village then I would have hit you, I hope you understand this."

Date continued to grin. "Then it's a good thing that you're so comfortable," He gave her another look. "You're looking a little pale today, Nakura. Perhaps you should go back home."

"I'll be fine," She waved a hand. "Really. Sure, my back is still a bit sore but almost all the wounds are completely healed. I'm practically good as new."

"Is that so?" Date cocked a brow. "I think you're just being stubborn."

"You're the King of that so I suppose you'd know more than the rest of us."

"Probably," He grinned, scratching the back of his head. He then looked concerned again. "I haven't been able to take care of your wounds since Akina took over. Are they really almost gone?"

"There will be scars for some of the really horrid ones but other than that, yes. Akina wants to leave now but I told her that I would honor the agreement and stay until Spring."

"That means I still have a little while to change your mind about leaving," Date sounded relieved. "That's good."

Natsumi shook her head. He was clearly the more stubborn of the two of them.

Probably.

Hopefully.

Ever since their return from the Capital, Natsumi had been double thinking about leaving Yonezawa, about leaving Date, but she had been forcing herself to be strong. She had to keep to the plan. If she were to stay here…she would not risk leading her brother to this place; not to Date.

"You're wearing it," He commented.

Natsumi looked confused, pulling away from her thoughts. "Wearing what?"

"That hairpin," He answered. "The one I picked out for you."

Natsumi raised her hand to it. The hairpin was simple and black, blue and white stars hanging from it with a golden crescent moon, but she adored it. She had worn it every time she left Date's house, even if it was just to walk around the village.

"Of course. I couldn't just ignore it after you bought it for me."

"And yet it's always this one that you wear, and not the other one; the one that Nagamasa gave to you. In fact, I doubt you've even touched it since we returned."

Natsumi avoided looking at him. He was right. She had kept the other hairpin folded and in the bottom of the trunk that she had been given to use. Lately, she hadn't been thinking about Nagamasa at all. Her thoughts were all full off-

"What's your point?" She asked him. "If this is another one of your attempts to try and convince me to stay here then you're spewing smoke."

"Why do you call it convincing when you and I both know that you want to stay?" Date asked her with that cool smile of his. It was at that moment that Natsumi realized that he was dangerously close to her…and yet she didn't move.

"And what makes you say that I want to stay?"

"Because I know you feel the same as I do. Honestly, it's practically drawn on your face. Why must you be so stubborn and ignore what we both know is true?"

"There are always two truths to a whole, Masamune, and not often do they add up and merge together."

"I think you'll find that this one can."

"Oh? And just how is that?"

His answer came in a way she hadn't been expecting. It was a kiss, catching her off guard. She backed up, trying to get away, but Date followed her until he had her pinned between him and the wall of the house he had dragged her behind.

His lips were soft, even softer than his fingers. Natsumi found herself frozen. She had never kissed anyone before, never been close enough to one to see how to react to one. What was she supposed to do?

The first thought in her head was to push away, pull away from the man before her but her body didn't want to listen to her. Instead it did the exact opposite and pressed back, her lips seeming to plead for more. Date's left hand moved from her shoulders to her hip, pulling her body against his as his other hand stayed pressed against the back of her neck. Every place his hand touched, be it naked skin or her kimono, set her on fire. His lips seemed to suck the breath from her body, especially as he tipped her head back to make it deeper. She felt her knees tremble and the wild feeling in her stomach grew worse and worse as the seconds seemed to turn into an eternity. These feelings that she held…they were different from the ones she held before. They were different than the ones that she had held for-

Nagamasa's face flashed before her eyes, though, and she placed a hand against Date's chest, pushing him away, taking deep breaths to try and calming her beating heart and burning skin.

"Date…stop. I can't…"

"Why?" He asked her. "You want this just as much as I do, I can see it your eyes, hear it in your voice." He placed a hand on her face. "Why won't you let me in?"

"It's…I…" She shook her head, falling silent again. She couldn't tell him. His words were true; she did want it. She wanted him! But she was afraid. Afraid of what he would think of her after hearing what she had done. If she told him she would lose him. It wasn't fair; it was never fair. "I can't."

"You're running from me," Date told her, his voice hard; accusing. "Just like you ran from Nagamasa, you're running again."

His words froze her. Natsumi bit her bottom lip. She wanted to deny it but she knew that it was true. She was running again; she wanted to just disappear. Half of her wished that the man before her would let her do just that while the other half of her hoped that he wouldn't.

"You would hate me," Natsumi whispered. "You would hate me just as much as I hate myself and I don't think I could bear the thought of you hating me."

Date moved closer again, making her lean her head back to stare at him. "I will hate you if you leave me, Natsumi. Don't make me do that. Please, please, give me a chance. Tell me everything; help me understand why you're running. Let me chase away your fears."

Natsumi knew that she shouldn't. She knew that she should just walk away from him now. She should grab Akina and leave right now but she was stopping herself; Date was stopping her.

"Masamune, I-"

Her words were cut off as blood splattered on her face; it was Date's blood. An arrow had pierced the man's shoulder.

 **Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	13. Chapter 13

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**_

 _ **Chapter Thirteen**_

 _ **Traitor**_

 **All she saw was red.** Date's left shoulder had been penetrated with an arrow but the man had wasted no time. He grabbed her, shoving her face into his body to keep her from being hit by anything else that came flying their way as he led her around the building again. Her face was pressed into his shoulder, the blood soaking through his clothes smearing onto her face. All she saw was red as she let Date led her…wherever he was heading. She heard an explosion and heard cries from the people around them. Someone began to bark out orders and she recognized Sota's voice. She began to move, fighting Date's arms, and peered around the corner.

Warriors in red and black armor had begun to attack. Date's men were fast but many were still finishing up in the fields; no doubt the explosions caught their attention and they were rushing back now.

One major thing caught her eye, though.

Near the outer ring to the area, close to Kojuro's home, stood a flag. A deep crimson with a black Moukkou in the center.

Her brother's flag.

Natsumi felt her blood run cold. He had found her. He was here. All these people were going to die because of her. Because she was here. This was all her fault. Fear made her body tremble as memories of her brother flooded her mind. Memories of what she had done to escape from him; to escape from herself. This…this was all her fault.

"Natsu! Natsu, we have to go!"

Natsumi blinked, coming out of her thoughts. She had been expecting Date to be yelling at her still but she found Akina instead, the Lord of Yonezawa nowhere in sight. Just how long had she just been standing there, unmoving? Long enough for Date to decide to run off and help his people. Her eyes began to dance all over the place.

"Where is he? Where is he?"

"Your brother is here; not yet anyway."

"Not him," Natsumi stood up and began to move. "Masamune. Where is Masamune?"

Akina stared at the younger woman in shock for a moment before regaining her voice. "He's fighting; we have to go now while they're all distracted."

"Go?" Natsumi turned back to her. "I… I can't do that. _**WE**_ can't do that! I… They're going to die because of me. I… I can just run knowing that. He's come after me… I can't run… Not anymore. Not when all these people could die because of my choices!"

Akina felt something in her chest for the first time since Natsumi's mother died. Pride. The girl she regarded all these years turning into more than just lovesick fool; she was maturing, little by little.

She was turning into a woman.

"Then what be your orders, my lady?"

"Protect the villagers," Natsumi reached towards a dead warrior, grasping his forgotten blade. "Get the wounded and elderly to safety; kill anyone in your way. When that's done then come back to me. We'll take care of my brother ourselves."

"Of course."

Akina was gone in a flash, disappearing among the fighting. She could see several houses had caught on fire and the ground was dyed red with blood. Some people were trying to put out the fires while others fought but it was too dangerous with all the warriors running around. Everywhere she turned she saw disaster. She wanted to help them all but she couldn't be everywhere at once.

"Come on, Grandma! We have to go!"

Natsumi turned and spotted Rika and her grandmother trying to stumble away from their home. The elder woman tried to limp as fast as she could but stumbled and fell in the snow.

"Grandma!"

The child's cry caught the attention of a samurai and he turned towards them. Natsumi moved as fast as she could, parrying his sword with her own.

"Lady Assassin!" Rika cried out.

Natsumi tossed her hand out in front of the child, her eyes never moving from the warrior before her.

"Rika, take your grandmother and run."

"But, my lady," the older woman looked worried but Natsumi cut her off.

"Find Akina; she'll take you somewhere safe. Go now!"

Everyone knew that Akina was a ninja here and deadly fast. They would be safe if they got to her.

"Come with us, Lady Assassin!" Rika pleaded, grabbing her hand. "You're still hurt."

Natsumi shook the child from her. "I said leave!"

"Come, Rika," Her grandmother grabbed her and began to drag her away. Rika struggled, begging Natsumi to come with them but the woman ignored it as she glared at the samurai before her. Others had noticed to lone woman standing there and she barely had a moment to take a breath before they rushed her.

It was just like that day out in the field with the bandits, save for the fact she was nearly completely healed. There were no worries of wounds reopening this time and so, she didn't hold back. She couldn't afford to. These men belonged to her brother, not just a group of bandits. They were tougher. Faster. Better. She had a bigger chance of dying here if she wasn't smart.

Slash. Dodge. Slash. Dodge. Slash. Kick. Stab. Dodge. Eyes opened, body ready, Natsumi danced through the enemies just like she had been trained to. Cuts and other wounds appeared on her but not anything like what she had received in the fields seven months ago.

Natsumi knew that this was a serious situation but as she moved, slashing down men left and right, adrenaline began to pump through her, reminding her that she missed this feeling. It was like being reunited with an old friend after so long. She was afraid to see the look that was on her face as blood splattered all over her; her lips would be undoubtedly sore after this was all over.

The final enemy before her fell, giving her a moment to catch her breath. She couldn't stop, though. There were still so many people running around, fighting in this place. She had to help. She…she wanted to find Date. That would in his shoulder…it would harbor a problem during his fighting.

"You've obtained a thirst for blood, it seems."

The voice made Natsumi freeze. She recognized it, that deep tone. She clinched her fists and ripped a second blade from a fallen samurai's hand before turning to face the man that stood behind her.

"Hidetaka."

The man grinned. "I finally found you."

Hidetaka was a thin man with a mustache and dressed in robes of black and red, his armor hanging off him in a strange manor. His face was sunken in, as if he hadn't eaten in days; his eyes gleamed maliciously.

"You're looking worse than usual, I see."

"Your mouth hasn't changed, though," The man continued to grin. "It's a shame that tongue wasn't cut out when we had the chance to do so."

"And it's a shame you're still alive. What, did our older brother give you a second chance after I beat you and escaped the castle?"

"A cheap shot does not count as a victory," Hidetaka hissed, his anger flaring.

"Cheap shot or not, it served its purpose; quite well, I add."

"Nobunaga has sent us all over the place looking for you," Hidetaka told her. "Big brother's awfully mad that you killed two of his retainers, yes, but more upset that you left in the first place. Even Nagamasa has been looking for you. But then again, you probably don't want to see the face of the man that broke your heart by accepting the marriage to our younger sister, do you?

"Did you come just to ridicule me, Hidetaka?"

"Yes, I suppose I did. To ridicule you before I drag your broken body back to our brother."

Natsumi felt her blood run cold. She didn't want to go back. She refused to go back!

"I must admit, you did have us worried," Hidetaka began to circle her; she refused to give her back to him. "We had no clue where you'd gone; at least until you revealed yourself in the capital. It's a good thing we were nearby. To think that Nobunaga's idea to lure you out would actually work; I have to let him know."

Two things became clear to Natsumi at her brother's words. The mirror that she'd gotten that led them to the city had been a trap. Second… Nobunaga didn't know where she was. This guy had reported Hidetaka, not Nobunaga. If she could keep it like that, if she could kill Hidetaka…

But could she? Could she kill her own brother?

"But enough of our little reunion. Nobunaga wants you brought to him alive. I plan to respect that, but only after I've had my revenge."

Natsumi was confident in her skills, yes, but after being practically confined to no fighting for six months she knew that she would not fare well against her brother. Hidetaka was one of the strongest people she knew outside of Nobunaga and his retainers; even stronger than Nagamasa. She found herself wishing Akina was still beside her.

It was like a fire had been lit inside Hidetaka. He put all his strength into his attacks, cornering her every chance he got and forcing her to defend more than anything. She felt her arms tremble. With a Naginata she could have kept some distance between them but she was out of luck in that.

"How far you've fallen, sister," Hidetaka growled. "You were always grandfather's favorite. I can't count how many times he would parade you in front of all of us, goading us into training whenever you bested us. Nobunaga was so proud, of course, but then you went and ruined it all."

"Ruined it?" Natsumi put all her strength into her arms and shoved her brother back, forcing him away before readying herself to parry another blow. "What did I do?! I followed everything I was told! I did anything that Nobunaga wanted and he repaid me by giving Nagamasa Oichi! The one thing I ever wanted…the one man I wanted…"

"That's exactly why."

His words made her frown. "What are you talking about?"

"Nobunaga was afraid of losing you. You, who were trained in war and battle tactics, were the prized jewel of the Oda Clan. You're battle strategies rival even those of Takenaka Hanbei and when you were together they were undefeatable. Nobunaga refused to give you to Nagamasa out of fear of him using you to turn on him in the future. Instead, he gave him Oichi so he could build an alliance with him. Surely you realized this before you left? Nagamasa was blind to your feelings all along, after all, and Nobunaga knew it. He was trying to prove it to you but in the end, you backfired on him completely. It made you betray him anyway. Elder brother is so hurt, Natsumi. It's a most beautiful thing to look at. Nohime and Oichi, I'm afraid, took much of the blunt of his anger after your actions. And poor Akina. She received worse than any of them." He began to rain blows down on her sword harder and harder. "Has she shown you her scars yet? Have you noticed that she's missing a toe from each foot now? Do you realize how many people have died because of you!?" One of her swords were knocked out of her hand, leaving just one left between them. "Do you realize what you've done!? All because you couldn't have what you wanted! All these people, these villagers, these soldiers, EVERYONE IS DYING BECAUSE OF YOU!"

His last blow removed the sword from her hands and fear blazed through her faster than the houses were burning around them. She was ready for the sword to pierce her but Hidetaka grabbed her left arm instead and dragged her struggling form closer to him instead.

He slammed her arm down over his knee, his hands holding it in place. She could hear the sickening snap and a scream erupted from her throat as the pain hit her.

Hidetaka shoved her away and Natsumi fell to the ground, cradling her now broken arm. She wanted to cry but she fought the tears; she had promised Masamune she wouldn't cry again. She would not break that promise; not because of this bastard. She scrambled forward, reaching for one of the swords, but Hidetaka was one step ahead of her, knocking any weapon out of her reach as he bared down on her.

"I'm going to break every limb you have so you can't run away again." Natsumi crawled away from him, careful of her left arm. "I might even crush a few ribs or even part of your spine. As long as you're alive I can do whatever I want to you. Hideyoshi wanted to be the one to find you. They would have been much more lenient on you; might even refrained from harming you. I, on the other hand, will do all I can to make you suffer before-"

There was a battle cry and Natsumi's eyes widened as blue and white slid in between her and her brother, catching the blade of Hidetaka's.

"Masamune!" The name came out of her mouth before she could stop it. He had a few wounds here and there but the worst was his shoulder from the arrow; she almost gave a sigh of relief.

"Not while I'm here, you bastard," Date growled, shoving the other man backwards. "The only way you're getting to her is through me!"

"The One-Eyed Dragon," Hidetaka grinned. "To think that she was with you all this time. I see she doesn't learn from past mistakes. You obviously weren't as hurt by Nagamasa's choice as much as you led us to believe, considering you ran straight into the arms of another man like a whore."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't refer to her that way." Date told the other man. "And she didn't come running. She fought every step of the way, refusing to accept any sort of feelings another man had for her; my own included."

"For you to still defend her, knowing who she truly is, I'm impressed; and disappointed. Disappointed that my brother isn't here to watch me kill you."

Date glared at the man with such hate. "I don't care what your orders are. This woman is under my protection and you've made me break my vow. You'll never leave this place alive."

Blow after blow was exchanged as the two warriors goaded and ridiculed the other. She felt like she was watching a fight between Hideyoshi and Akechi; they were the scariest of her brother's retainers.

There was a shout from behind them and Natsumi turned to see that Kojuro was trying to make his way through the fighting to get to Date but the enemy samurai were making it hard. There was a wound in the side of his head and she knew that he was still favoring the rib that Akina had broken in the city.

Her guilt was just getting thicker as the seconds passed. She had to do something. All these people. Even with a broken arm she had to do something. She-

A snap sounded through the area, making Natsumi return her attention back to the fighting. The snap had come from the blades as they met each other in the middle of the fight again; Hidetaka's bade hand been stronger, snapping the blade in Date's hands in half.

Hidetaka laughed.

"You claim to be the Lord of Oshu but if you're as pitiful at fighting as you are in ruling then it's a wonder how you've lasted this long. No doubt it's due to that Katakura that's always by your side. I wonder how long it would take for you to fall if he were taken from you, One-Eyed Dragon."

Date tossed his broken blade aside, placing both his hands on the final blade in his possession. "And that's where you'll make a horrible choice. I'll admit that I need Kojuro, but I don't rely on his as much as you think I do. I am a force to be reckoned with on my own, especially when someone's counting on me to save them."

"Save them?" Hidetaka glanced at Natsumi; she hadn't moved from her spot on the ground, cradling that arm of her's still. "Do you not know who she is?"

"Oh, I know who she is," Date replied with a smile. From the corner of his eye he watched as Natsumi looked up at him. "I've known for a while now; Kojuro and I both have. The question you should be asking, however, is do we care?"

Hidetaka laughed before readying his blade again. "You're a good man, Date, but that makes you foolish. Women ruin men. They always have. They slither in like vipers and try and take control. Even now, Nobunaga shows much to compassion on her in asking for her to be returned alive. He should just let us kill her now and be over with it. Giving her a chance like that is just foolish; just like father was. Women should stay in the background and care for children. They're not strong enough to do anything else and just cause problems. They always-"

Pain spread through Hidetaka's left side, freezing him in his steps. He turned when he felt a warm, wet substance rolling down his skin.

Date's broken blade was shoved through the side of Hidetaka's armor, Natsumi's right hand tight on the handle as she glared up at him in hate. Hidetaka froze for a moment. Her eyes…they held the same glare as their brother's did. She wore the same look on her face as Nobunaga always did. It made his blood run cold; it made him quake in fear.

It happened in a blink of an eye. While Hidetaka focused on Natsumi, Date took this chance and slid his other sword past his armor and into his chest; it was a fatal wound and one that could not be helped.

Hidetaka turned back to Date, eyes wide. Date turned his blade before ripping it out and watched with a hateful glare as the man fell backwards among the rest of his men and their blood.

"Natsumi," Date knelt down before her, worry on his face. She turned her eyes away from her brother's body and stared back at Date as he looked over her wounds. The worst that he could find was her broken arm. If that was the worst she had, then-

"I…I am so sorry, Masamune," Her lips trembled but he gave a soft smile as he realized that she was trying not to cry in front of him again. "This is all my fault."

"We can lay the blame later," Date cut her off before she could add anything else or give more apologies. "For now, let's take care of these bastards before they can do any more damamge here."

Hidetaka was dead, yes, but what remained of his little army still terrorized the area. Natsumi stumbled to her feet, gripping Date's broken blade in her hand, ready to do something, but a dark form shot past her first, joining a fray. And then another and another, making her pause in her place. They were ninja; and they were killing off the rest of Hidetaka's men. She watched as some of them even ran into the forest, chasing after those trying to escape.

"Did you miss me?"

The voice made Natsumi turn from the ninja attack to find the woman standing behind her. Her eyes watered.

With light tan skin and brown eyes, the woman was dressed in light battle armor with her black hair curled up in a knot on the back of her head.

"Keiko!"

"That's a face I'd never thought I'd see again," Date tried to move but gave a wince, making Natsumi turn back to him in panic.

"Don't move! We have to get you a doctor right away!"

Date watched as the woman began to make a fuss over him before laughing. "Natsumi, really, I'll be fine. I've gotten worse wounds than this from Kojuro. You should be more worried about your arm."

At his words, it's as if her body remembered what had happened and her left arm began to blaze with pain; there was now no doubt in her mind that it was broken.

"Why is it that you always seem to be getting wounded when I come running after you?" Keiko's words were playful as she watched her friend cradle her left arm.

"It must be fate," Natsumi glanced at the ninja again. They wore no symbol or anything like that but she had a good idea on who they were. "Is that…Akina's family?"

"That's right," Keiko nodded. "The Kuma Clan. Ran into them on the way here. They about took my damn head off, thinking I was coming after you to kill you or take you back to your brother. It's a good thing that Aoi believed that I wasn't." She rubbed her neck as if it was sore.

"Agreed." Aoi was Akina's cousin and leader of the Kuma Clan. He was a smart man; a sneaky one, too.

"How big is her clan?" Date asked, eyes a bit wide. All he could see were the ninja now; he couldn't make out any of his own men.

"Nearly 300, and that doesn't include the children." Keiko announced. "They do work for the Oda Clan, you know; at least…they did."

Natsumi winced at the name but no one made another comment on it.

"Before anything else can happen, we'll have to find out the casualties and clear these dead bodies out of the city." Date turned to Natsumi. "Go get that arm wrapped up before you do anything else."

"Masamune, I-"

"You can apologize all you want later," Date gave her a smirk before turning from her. "We'll talk in my room when things calm down. You'd best not try to leave. I won't like making myself similar to these fools when I chase after you."

Not waiting for a reply, Date walked off, leaving Natsumi there with her friend in silence; at least until Keiko gave a whistle.

"That's a man that knows how to take charge." She knelt down before her friend and took a look at her arm. "Let's get this taken care of while the rest of these guys finish up here. And while we do that, I want to hear about everything that's happened since I left here," She locked eyes with her. "Everything."

Natsumi swallowed. She was considering taking a second broken limb over being the victim of Keiko's questionings.

 **Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	14. Chapter 14

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**_

 _ **Chapter Fourteen**_

 _ **Mine**_

" **The people here are so weird."**

Keiko stared out at what was left of the homes of Date's people. Over half of the homes were gone and many were left to shack up with other families. Date had even opened up his castle to the ones that didn't have that. Even though so much was destroyed and so many were killed, Date's people were talking and laughing, helping take care of cleaning up a bit before night completely fell. The Ninja had created a huge fire to burn all the bodies and though the smell of it made her sick, Natsumi refused to look away.

Kojuro had forced Date to go home and get treated. Keiko had already taken care of Natsumi's wounds and arm so the duo sat there watching as Akina helped her Clan with the bodies. Hidetaka's was the first that had been thrown into the fire but she still stared at the broken sword that was stabbed into the ground before her.

"This is just what I feared," Natsumi growled as time continued on. The sun had completely fallen, leaving nothing but the fire to light up the night. "Now he knows. Nobunaga knows and now he'll send more men after me and that will result with Masamune and more of his people dying because of me!"

Keiko turned to look at her friend before taking a seat on the broken fence beside her. "I asked Aoi to take care of that. Hidetaka's message never made it back to the capital; Jiyu will make sure of that."

"Jiyu?" Natsumi gave a sigh of relief at the name of Akina's sister. "Then no one knows if we killed all those bastards?"

"Like I said, I left that to Aoi. Not one of Hidetaka's men will make it back to Nobunaga. No one but me knows where you are now."

"What about your husband? And just how are you here right now?"

"Akechi had a mission in the city to check on Hidetaka so I swung by here. Akechi…you know how he is. That man can sniff out anything but there's nothing you have to worry about. I know how to…persuade him so to speak. He won't reveal anything to anyone."

Natsumi felt nervous but she trusted Keiko's words. That and she really did know how Akechi was. If it didn't benefit him, he didn't care, even if it was under Nobunaga's orders.

"Shouldn't you be getting to bed?"

The voice made Natsumi lift her head. Akina and Kojuro had approached them together. Both looked calm but she could see the sorrow in Kojuro's eyes and, though she was able to hide it through her training, the worry in Akina's.

"How's Masamune?"

"Nothing he hasn't gone through before," Kojuro assured her. "He's received much worse over his years as head of the Clan. If anything, you're worse off than he is."

"I'm just thankful that I don't have any more scars to add to my collection." She replied, glancing down at the arm that now sat in a sling. She took a breath and lifted her face to look into Kojuro's face but when she opened her mouth, the man lifted a hand to stop her.

"If you're just going to apologize then I don't want to hear it. Masamune said you're not to blame and I agree. Your brother's actions have nothing to do with you."

"But if I hadn't been here-"

"War with the Oda Clan would have eventually broken out," Kojuro cut her off. "It just came a little faster than we originally thought. Masamune will retaliate, no doubt, but for now we'll focus on recovering before we do anything else. If, and when, they attack again, we'll be ready for them."

Natsumi hung her head again, her eyes landing on Date's broken sword again. Katakura and Date both kept telling her that it wasn't her fault but she knew that it was. This attack wouldn't have happened if she hadn't still been here in Yonezawa. Her brother wouldn't have come here if she hadn't foolishly fell for his trap. All the lives lost here, on both sides, it was like she had killed them all with her own hands.

"Glory and Gore go hand in hand," Keiko smirked, placing a hand on her hip as she looked at Kojuro. "How long have you known?" Akina closed her eyes as Natsumi lifted her head again. "How long have you known that Natsumi was part of the Oda Clan?"

"I had my suspicions when she revealed that she knew the Azai Clan leader but it wasn't until we went to the city that they were confirmed."

Natsumi's eyes widened. If Kojuro had known then surely Date had as well and yet, still…

"Then why? Why did you continue to keep me here? Why not just toss me out or use me to get at my brother?"

"Because we're gentlemen," Came his answer. "You came to us, wounded and fleeing from your said brother. Any man that turns a woman aside at a time like that is not fit to call himself one. Masamune didn't confront you because he wanted to hear the truth from your own lips. I believe you're smart enough to know the reason behind Masamune's reasonings by now."

Natsumi wanted to cry. Date had known. He had known who she was the entire time but had been waiting for her to tell him the truth. He knew who her brother was and still he helped her. Still he took care of her. Still he begged her and tried to convince her to stay. He had still kissed her…

Akina watched with tight lips as the tears slowly began to stream down Natsumi's face but despite the tears, the young woman wore the biggest smile on her face. Keiko and Akina exchanged looks before the ninja took a step forward.

"Return to your room for the night and rest. We'll discuss things more in the morning."

"Yes," Natsumi stood, not even bothering to wipe the tears from her face. "I apologize that I can't be of more help in…cleaning all this up."

"You won't be able to do anything for a while with your arm like that, you know," Keiko scolded her. "So stop getting into situations that end with you getting hurt, you hear me?"

"I'll try."

The trio watched as Natsumi headed towards Date's estate, silence blowing around them as the dark enveloped the slim form.

"It seems you won after all, Kojuro," Akina told the man beside her after Natsumi had completely disappeared.

Kojuro glanced at her before turning back to the large fire behind him. "Do you not want to go with her? You're wounded yourself."

"And so are you," She countered. "What kind of ninja would I be if I let a man like you show me up?"

"God, it's like the two of you are married," Keiko moved past them, heading towards the dead bodies and fire. "I feel sorry for Natsumi and Date both."

The duo watched her with small smiles on their faces before Akina gave a sigh. "Besides, I don't want to interrupt the moment."

Kojuro nodded in understanding. "They're old enough to do everything else on their own."

"Sometimes I wonder."

"Don't we all?"

Natsumi didn't give anyone a glance as she entered Date's estate and headed down the hall to her room. There were voices everywhere as the wounded were being treated and those who had to stay here since their homes were lost were making themselves at home and useful. She heard Umeo giving orders but didn't glance at her, leaving no sign of her being there as she slid the door to her room closed. The door leading to the backyard was open, making the full moon the only source of light in the room. She stood there, staring at the futon that the moonlight fell upon in silence as she tried to come to terms with everything that had happened.

Date and Katakura both told her that this attack wasn't her fault but they couldn't fight the truth. Had she not been there, Hidetaka wouldn't have attacked them. She had feared being found and they had come true. She should have left. She should still leave. She considered running. Right now she could just gather her things together and leave. She could sneak past them all while everyone was busy disposing of all the bodies. Keiko and Akina would find her gone in the morning and set out to find her and then she and Akina could disappear like she originally planned while Keiko returned home with Akechi. But now…now she doubted that she could just easily disappear. Date wouldn't let her. He would follow Akina right to her, she was sure of it.

She also considered returning to her brother. If Nobunaga was searching for her this hard, perhaps she could save more lives by returning willingly. It would most likely end in her death though. The thought scared her. Only the thought of a certain person's death scared her more than the thought of her own.

She would never be able to handle the guilt if Date were to die because of her.

Finally raising a hand, she brushed the dried tears from her face and moved towards the corner of the room. Someone had brought a bucket of water and come cloth to her room. She wanted a bath but she would take the water the removed the dirt and blood from her body before trying to get some sleep. She knew that it was going to be a long night.

She began to strip, careful of her left arm. Keiko had looked at it, revealing that only the radius bone of her arm had been snapped; Hidetaka didn't have enough force to break through the Ulna as well. Natsumi was sure he had done it on purpose with the plan to break the smaller bone in the future to torture her. She shivered at the thought of just what he had planned to do with her.

"You might want to stop before you get any further."

Natsumi whipped around, pulling her kimono closed over her left arm as it still hung in the sling. "Masamune!?"

Date sat there in the corner of her room in that white kimono of his. She could see the bandages peeking out slightly and she dropped to her knees before him, worry clear in her voice and on her face as she clutched the kimono closed with her good hand. "Are you crazy? You should be resting!"

"Trust me, I tried," Came his tired reply. "But I couldn't. Not when I could smell and hear everything that was going on outside. I should be out there helping but Kojuro has placed Sota outside of my door to make sure that I couldn't get out."

"Good! You shouldn't be doing anything with that shoulder! You-" She paused, thinking about his words. "If Sota's guarding your door, how did you get in here?"

"We share the same backyard, remember?" Date grinned at her. "No one was guarding those doors." That explained why the back was open. "Besides, you're just as bad as I am. I had to make sure that you were okay." That also explained how the water ended up in her room.

She stared at him for a moment before closing her eyes, her teeth clenched. "No, I'm not alright. I don't think I'll ever be all right."

"None of this is your fault."

"But it is,' Natsumi argued. "This is all my fault. All these people are dead because of me. All these lives are now lost because I was here! Nothing you can say will change that. No matter how many times you tell me it's not my fault you can't change the truth."

"No, I can't," Date answered her after a few moments of silence. "You're right. If you hadn't been here then Hidetaka wouldn't have brought his soldiers here and people wouldn't have died; yet. My men are samurai. They're prepared to die fighting, we just weren't ready to be ambushed. If you hadn't of been here then my home wouldn't be on fire and covered in blood." Date's words stung but she deserved them. She wanted him to blame her. "But if you hadn't been here, then I would have returned to a home destroyed by bandits." She opened her eyes again, starring at the floor beneath her. "If you weren't here, Akina would be stuck searching for you for the rest of her life, never knowing what happened to you. Keiko's husband would have lost the love of his life and none of us know how he would react to that. If you hadn't been here then my dumbass could have ended up killing myself in the snow while I was sick. If you weren't here then you would have died in that field last year." Date reached forward, placing a hand against her cheek. His skin was so warm. She closed her eyes, savoring the feel of it. "If you weren't here…then I never would have met you."

At those words, she pulled back from him, refusing to look at him. "No, stop," She shook her head furiously, fighting back more tears that wanted to swell up and fall. "I can't do this. I don't deserve any kindness that you give me. It's not…it's not fair!" Date watched her for a moment before moving forward to grab her again, this time enwrapping his arms around her fully, careful of her broken arm but tight enough to where she couldn't break from his grasp. "Masamune, please,"

"It's alright," He told her softly, running his hand over her hair. Her body seemed so small in his arms. "All that you've been hiding, all that you're trying to run away from, you don't have to hold it in any longer."

"Masamune…"

"It doesn't matter anymore. You can just let it all out now. I can listen. I won't judge. I'll listen to whatever it is and I'll still love you, no matter what."

That seemed to break what she was holding back. She bit her bottom lip, trying not to cry but the tears came anyway. Placing his hand on the back of her head, he held her as she cried, swearing to not let go until she was through.

The two of them sat there in silence for what seemed an eternity. Date closed his eyes, just holding her, savoring the feel of her body on his, of her face buried into his chest as her shudders came to a stop.

"Katakura…told me that you knew." Her voice was muffled against his chest and her words made his breath pause for a moment. "That you knew who I really was before we went to the city. You knew all along I was of the Oda Clan but you never did anything. You never confronted me. You waited, trying to urge me to tell you the truth myself. If I had…if I had told you then perhaps you could have been ready for an attack. Why didn't you just toss me aside when you realized the truth?"

"Everyone has their own reasons for what they do," Came his soft answer. "You tossed aside all ties to the Oda Clan when you ran; I knew that there was a strong reason behind it. The look in your eyes, the strength I could see, it was intoxicating. I wanted to know everything about you but I knew that if I forced you then I would get nowhere. I chose to wait, slowly prodding for answers. In time you began to let things slip but I wanted to hear it all from your mouth willingly. I wanted you to want to tell me everything."

"I'm not as strong as you think I am," Natsumi replied in a small voice. "The reason I ran was not for some type of justice or good cause. I ran because I was selfish and a coward. I still am and that thought disgusts me even more than I can bear. If I am to tell you everything, in turn you will think the same and then finally...finally I'll be able to leave."

Date's grip tightened on her. The thought of her leaving… "Try me."

She was silent, refusing to move. She couldn't look him in the face. She didn't want to see the looks he knew that would sit in his eye.

"My name…my true name is Natsumi Oda. I am the youngest child of four, my oldest brother being Nobunaga, there was Hidetaka, and then my sister…Oichi," She kept her eyes shut, her knuckles white from the grip she had on keeping her kimono closed. "I…I was happy, blind to all the horrid things that Nobunaga did after our father's death. Happy and blind until the wedding was announced. Nobunaga gave Oichi to Nagamasa. Having known Azai since we were children, I loved him; and my brother and sister both knew it. Oichi didn't argue, she just did what she was told but what hurt the most was that Azai accepted it. My love had been one-sided. I had lived in a hopeless fantasy my entire life and it took me the betrayal of my family to realize it.

"After the wedding, my eyes had been opened to the first time what I had been helping my brother do. The wedding had been a front. Nobunaga only wanted to trick Azai into allegiance and I knew it. Part of me wanted to reveal to Nagamasa the truth but the other part told me to just let him suffer. I…I packed a few things and ran. Two of his retainers had tried to stop me when they caught me in town. The first death had been an accident. I had pulled my sword on him to try and scare him away and he hadn't taken me seriously. I just meant to wound him but I ended up cutting a main artery instead. The second retainer attacked for revenge and I had no choice but to kill him too. The townspeople, of course, had seen everything, and I ran before my brother could arrive.

"Nobunaga sent his warriors after me; Keiko included. I left Akina out of it, not wanting her family to suffer or be seen as traitors. I ran for over a month before I got to that field. It was there I got caught and wounded. It was also there that Keiko turned her blade against her own soldiers and saved my life. She insisted that I return home with her but I couldn't. I wanted her to stay with me but…her husband is a top soldier to my brother; I could never ask her to leave him behind." She didn't know when she had begun crying again, she just knew that there was no way to stop it now. "So, now you know. I'm not a runaway princess nor a wounded assassin. I'm nothing special; just a coward that ran because she was too afraid to stand up to her brother. I'm nothing but a selfish brat that wanted something that she couldn't have and ran because of it. I don't deserve any kindness you give me and I…I…"

Her voice couldn't continue and she fell silent, bracing herself for when the man holding her would push her away; instead she got a snort.

"If that's the way Natsumi Oda wants to see herself then that's her choice." His voice was soft but his words were strong. "I don't know her. I know Natsumi Nakura, the young woman that should have died from the wounds that I found her with. I know the woman that saved my people from bandits, the woman that held her head proudly as people here accused her of being a rogue assassin on the run from enemies. I know a woman who fought me tooth and nail every step of the way through her recovery this past year. Your past doesn't matter to me; outside of me wanting to know more about you it never did. To me, you are Natsumi Nakura, you are mine, and that'll never change."

 _Mine..._

 _Mine.._

 _Mine._

She pulled back, staring up into his face in shock and awe. Date wasn't a liar, that she had learned over her time here, but for him to say that…

Date reached forward and cupped her cheeks in his hands, using his thumbs to brush her tears away. "The more you try to blame yourself for what has happened here the more I'll try to convince you it's not true. The further you try to push me away, the tighter I'll hold onto you. The more you cry, the longer I'll hold you. Every time you try to run away from here, the more you try to leave me, I'll follow you and bring you back to me, no matter how hard you fight or how far you go. I'll fight back against anyone that Nobunaga sends after you, so you should just go ahead and rid any thoughts of leaving Yonezawa, of leaving me, from your head. I'm not going to let you go."

Natsumi's lips trembled. She didn't want to cry again, she already felt like a baby with how many tears had already been shed. The fear that she had felt was gone, replaced by disbelief and shock; and happiness. Date's words made her feel warm.

He smiled at her, staring deep into her eyes. "You're stuck with me, tiger. Whether you like it or not."

She didn't think she could speak again and instead she didn't the next best thing. She leaned forward, sealing Date's promises with a kiss.

 **Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	15. Chapter 15

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**_

 _ **Chapter Fifteen**_

 _ **May I?**_

 **The Kuma Clan volunteered to keep watch around the Yonezawa perimeter that night while the Date people rested.** Akina had parted ways with Katakura and Keiko hours ago, the man showing Keiko a room in Date's estate that she could use before returning to his own home, and had been keeping watch just outside of the castle, timid about being too far from Natsumi's side. She had received reports from other ninja not long ago and had slipped from her post for a moment the check on Natsumi. She had expected the woman to be alone in her room and instead found her with Date, the man cradling her in her arms as they slept in her futon together.

Akina was surprised. All of this started because of Natsumi's feelings for Nagamasa so she thought the younger woman would refuse to get involved in romance again, definitely not so fast, but here she was with Date. She hadn't known Date for a year yet and already…Akina didn't know what to think. She hadn't been here when Date first was entrusted with her care. She didn't witness what had transpired between the two of them. Date had been, undoubtedly, a shelter for Natsumi to recover in but it seemed their relationship was deeper than that. She didn't agree with it but she had to refrain from judging and let Natsumi make her own choices.

Besides, who was she to judge when…

Akina furrowed her brow as she stared off into the trees, remembering the battle that had just taken place. Had she not been with Katakura when Hidetaka's men had attacked she would have been wounded worse than the few scratches she had received. It was the first time that she had left such a wide opening on herself and needed to be saved in battle. Then again, this was Katakura that she was talking about. This was the man that had felt her presence in the city and was able to subdue her when she had been watching them. Katakura was no ordinary man; he reminded her of Hanbei, almost, thought that man liked to tease and play more. Katakura was straight to the point. She admired that.

At the thought of Hanbei, Akina found her mind wandering to Jiyu. Her younger sister was the only member of the Kuma Clan that had not shown herself, choosing to stay with Hanbei and Hideyoshi Toyotomi instead. She knew that her sister would be safe from Nobunaga due to Hideyoshi but she still found worry in her heart. Ninja were supposed to hide any and all feelings that could prove to be a weakness in battle but the genius strategist had found a way into Jiyu's heart. Akina had let her sister do as she pleased. Her sister was too kindhearted to be a ninja, too soft as their cousin Aoi liked to point out, but Hideyoshi had taken a liking to her and so the meeting between her and Hanbei happened.

She feared for her sister getting hurt, much like Natsumi had been, but again, who was she to judge when…

"Are they all right?"

Akina turned at the voice and found Katakura standing behind her. The man had changed from his blood covered clothes and washed up, his hair still wet and slicked back. In a dark blue kimono, the man held a long, thin pipe in one hand, a Kiseru, smoke slowly rising from it.

She knew that he was asking about Date and Natsumi but gave him a frown instead.

"Couldn't sleep?"

He shook his head, blowing smoke from his mouth as he stared up at the moon. "How could I when a woman is out here keeping patrol? To leave you out here guarding us is failing in my duty as both a samurai and a man."

"You do know there's other ninja out here, right?"

"Yes, but you're the only one that concerns me."

Akina felt a strange feeling hit her chest, a feeling that she had been getting often around this man in the last month. The duo had practically been side by side all day, every day since the events in the city.

Silence fell between them from a moment as Katakura waited for the answer to his question; she gave in with a sigh.

"They're fine; both are asleep."

"Together."

"Yes; together."

Katakura glanced at her. "You disapprove."

It wasn't a question, but a statement. Akina gave a silent huff before leaning against the nearest tree, arms crossed.

"I do. All of this started with a longing for romance. I believe her head is clouded and longing for acceptance that she has…hastened in her choice to trust someone. Adding to the fact that you and Date are the first men she has come into contact with…well…"

Katakura nodded. "I understand your concerns. You believe that she had just taken her feelings for Nagamasa and placed them on Date."

"You think differently?"

He was silent for a moment and Akina watched as Kojuro took another puff from his Kiseru.

"Have you considered that what she felt for Nagamasa was nothing but a girlish fantasy?"

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"From what I have learned, Natsumi was treasured by her grandfather, yes? She was trained in battle and strategy, meaning that not just anyone could get close to her. Nagamasa was able to because of the Alliance between the families. He was the first man she came into contact with outside of her family; of course she would develop feelings but was it truly due to love or because he was the first member of the opposite sex she had encountered?"

"But how is that any different from what's going on here?"

Katakura closed his eyes for a moment. "I can't tell you I know everything but I have been watching over her since she got here. Her actions, her personality, she's a smart, guarded woman. Most women her age aren't. She's stubborn and proud and didn't trust us at all. We had barely earned her trust before we took her to the city. Whatever feelings she had for Nagamasa…I undoubtedly believe they're different from what she's feeling for Date. Tell me, before she left, would she have fought against her brothers?"

Akina shook her head. "No. She did everything Nobunaga asked her without a question."

"Her trust in her brother was shattered and that led her here to us. Everything happens for a reason, I believe, and so she was brought here to us."

"Masamune," Akina began carefully. "Has there never been a woman in his life?"

"Romantically, no. He's more focused on taking care of his people than anything else right now. It's changed since Natsumi arrived though. I know that my Lord's feelings for Natsumi are strong. He, as he told me, likes a woman with fire. The two of them are changing each other and I believe that's a good thing. As I said, Natsumi is smart. She won't jump headfirst into any type of relationship without caution. She is merely weak right now with everything that has happened. Give her time and she'll have her strength return to her but letting her run won't help her grow. It would be better for her to stay here and adapt and rebuild her defenses instead of running and hiding from her brother in fear."

"And this isn't just some ploy to keep her head so your Lord can have her?"

Katakura looked at her with a small smile. "I understand you care deeply for her but don't insult Masamune like that."

She gave a small smile herself. "My apologies," She pushed herself off the tree and took a few steps forward to get a clearer view of the full moon above the trees. "I know that Natsumi's smart, I'm just afraid of her getting hurt. Maybe what she felt for Azai was merely just a young girl's crush but I think he actually falling in love, truly, scares me more than anything."

"That's because of who you are," Katakura replied.

She looked at him questioningly. "What do you mean?"

"I would think that the answer was obvious. You're a ninja, after all, but not only that. You've practically raised her. You're afraid of being replaced. You should have more faith in her."

Akina frowned at him but stayed silent. His words were true; it was a bit disturbing. "A ninja shouldn't be able to reveal anything to anyone and yet how is it that you can read me so easily, Katakura?"

"You interest me," He answered lightly as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "And when something interests me I study it relentlessly until I understands everything about it. Do you not feel the same?"

She watched as the smoke wafted from his lips as he spoke. Realizing that she was staring at him made Akina blush and turn away.

"Not in the slightest."

She heard him chuckle. "For some reason I don't believe you."

"Believe what you want."

She found her heart rate climbing and tried to calm herself. It seemed that all the training that she had been put through fell apart around this man and it had only been a month since she met him. She found her thoughts growing dangerous the more she was around him and tried to distance herself but he refused to let that happen. In turn she studied him just as much as he studied her. It had been a bad idea to join him for tea earlier that day. She was thankful for it, though. He had deflected an arrow aimed for her, signaling that they were under attack. She had to thank him for that but she just didn't know how.

"How's your leg?"

Katakura's voice was closer to her now; he had moved up beside her and was looking at her left leg. She shifted uncomfortably.

"It's still annoying but it'll be fine in a day or two." She had taken a rough hit from a samurai during the fight. "I-" Her voice stopped when she felt her hair cascade down her back. Katakura had reached out and pulled her hair free from the pins she had in it; again. He had donw it on his porch earlier that day, too.

"You have no consideration for personal space, do you?" She glared at him from the corner of her eye.

He smiled at her, blowing more smoke off to the side. "If you don't like it you can move away at any time."

Akina opened her mouth, to demand why SHE had to be the one to move when he had been the one to touch her, but clamped it shut again when a shivered passed down her back from him combing her hair with his free hand. She never had someone run their fingers through her hair but it felt nice. It was a pleasant feeling, yes, but it was making her stomach twist in knots. It was because it was Katakura that was doing it.

The Ninja couldn't deny that Katakura interested her. He was an attractive man as well and it made her study him more than she should have. In front of others he was proper and strict but when they were alone he was a playful, teasing man. Was he like this around Date as well or was he different to her because she was a woman?

"Are you nervous?" Katakura had placed himself in front of her, her silver hair curled around his hand as he stared down at her. She hated that he was taller than her, forcing her to look up into those green eyes of his.

"I'm more nervous FOR you than AROUND you. Should Date hurt Natsumi, I will not retrain myself from getting revenge on him, even if I have to break one of your ribs again to do so."

Katakura gave a grin, remembering the scuffle the two of them had taken part in at the city. She truly had caught him off guard; it's what made him attracted to her and her vowing to protect Natsumi over anything made her sound like him when it came to Date. He couldn't help himself anymore.

He had leaned down, ready to kiss her, but found himself pausing, staring into those sharp blue eyes that clearly revealed the shock the woman felt. "May I?" He asked for permission but received no answer. It was like the woman was frozen, not sure how to react to him. He gave a chuckle before pressing forward, capturing the lips of the woman before him.

Akina found herself frozen, not sure what to do. She had never kissed anyone before so she didn't know what to do. What she did know was that the feelings in her stomach and chest were growing stronger and her face was heating up. She felt awkward standing here like this but at the same time it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. It was more embarrassing than anything.

Katakura's hand, still entwined on her hair, cupped the back of her head, and that was when she felt something warm and wet press against her lips before slipping in between them and entering her mouth. She realized it was his tongue as it began to poke at her own. She pulled back almost instantly from him at that, staring off to the side with wide eyes of disbelief and embarrassment. Katakura chuckled, watching her; she didn't try to put distance between the two of them. "The first ones are always awkward. It'll gets easier the more you do it."

"And what makes you think I-"

Katakura had maneuvered his face in front of her's again, cutting her words off. She could taste the tobacco from his Kiseru, which now lay forgotten on the ground at the feet, as he stole another kiss. Akina didn't have a moment to think before grabbing the front of his robes and yanking him closer, forcing the kiss deeper. She could feel him smirking against her skin but ignored it, letting her body move on its own. She slowly accepted that the man before her was happily trying to prove dominance with his tongue and shyly fought back. It was…strange, yet pleasing at the same time. These feelings she held, she knew it was too soon to call it love, but could this be the beginning of it? It felt like a young but of a flower starting to open up, slowly but surely.

Katakura pulled back, pressing his forehead against hers as he kept his eyes closed, that smile still on his face.

"Natsumi and Masamune will not be the only ones to benefit from staying here, you know."

"Is that what you believe."

His grin widened at the teasing in her voice. "It's what I know." He opened his eyes, green locking with blue. "It's what I promise."

Akina was silent for a moment, searching his eyes for something, anything other than the adoration that she could see in them. She eventually gave in with a sigh. "Just this once…just this once I'll trust someone else's intuition instead of my own. But only this once."

He smiled before kissing her again. "Once is all it takes."

 **Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	16. Chapter 16

_**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**_

 _ **Chapter Sixteen**_

 _ **Second Chances**_

" **Are you sure about this?"**

Natsumi took a deep breath. She stood on the outskirts of Yonezawa with Akina and Keiko. It had been three days since Hidetaka had attacked. Keiko had risked staying three days to make sure that Natsumi's arm had been set right but if she stayed any longer then Akechi would come searching for her. Over to their left in the fields were the men of the village, Katakura and Date included, fixing what had been done during the battle. Members of the Kuma Clan were out there too while others were helping to finish rebuilding the homes that had been destroyed and anything else that they could help with. Natsumi had already been approached by their leader Aoi, received her scolding for running like she had from him, and he had decided to repledge himself and the rest of the Clan to her.

"No," Natsumi admitted. "But it's what I want. I want to stay here with him. I've never been so sure of anything else in my life."

"I'm glad Date's strong then," Keiko smiled. "He's going to have to deal with a lot of your shit from now on."

"I'm not that bad."

"Bullshit."

Akina chuckled at the two women before opening her own mouth. "If you hear word of anything, please send word."

"But of course," Keiko smiled. "If it weren't for Akechi, I might had stayed here with you guys too; that Shigezane's a cutie, too." She lifted her head to the sky as her horse pranced around behind her. "I'll send word to the Dragon in the South if Oda comes searching for you again. With Hidetaka disappearing maybe he'll give it up and let you go. We can only hope." She smiled at her friends. "Be safe and live long; both of you."

Natsumi nodded her head. "You too. When you and Akechi have children, I want to know."

Keiko chuckled and pulled her friend into a hug, careful of her left arm. "But of course. And when you at the dragon finally have them, give me the same curtesy."

"It's much too early to be thinking about that," Natsumi shook her head as red spread across her cheeks. "How could you suggest such a thing?"

"You never know," Keiko gave her a wink as she turned to her horse.

"Keiko," Natsumi took a step forward, a frown on her face.

She turned back. "What is it?"

"It's just…look after Oichi for me. Please."

Akina and Keiko both looked surprised for a moment before Keiko smiled again. "Of course." Pulling herself up in the saddle, she gave a sigh as she was settled. "Now I must go. Akechi must be ripping up the countryside just looking for me by now."

"Stay safe, Keiko."

"With Mitsuhide as my husband I'm not sure I can," She teased. "But I'll try my hardest."

Akina watched as the woman's horse took off. "She's just as dangerous as he is."

"It's a perfect match." Natsumi smiled happily.

Natsumi was silent for a moment before turning to the other woman.

"Aren't you going to question me wanting to stay here?"

Akina was quiet before small smile graced her lips. "I'll follow you in whatever decision you make, Natsumi. If I deem it too perilous then I will voice my opinion and forcefully remove you myself if I had to. Besides," she gave a light chuckle. "Staying here could prove to be entertaining." Her face turned serious. "I do everything in my power to keep you safe from your brother, from anyone, even at the cost of my own life."

Natsumi could only smile. She'd heard those words so many times these last few days. The people had been thankful that she was okay, the children cried over her being hurt, and even the soldiers that were worse off than her had told her that next time they would look so terrible after protecting her in battle. Their words had made her feel warm. Date had been right. His people had already accepted her, just like he had. They trusted his judgment and in doing so, trusted her.

"I'm glad you found me, Akina. I was lost without you."

The older woman laughed. "Let's return. If Katakura finds me standing here he'll drag me off to help with something."

The duo returned to Date's estate and eventually began to play a game of chess. Date and Katakura join them not long before the sun began to set and Akina let Katakura take her place against Natsumi; she laughed when he lost.

"Akina, your family can stay here with us," Date announced. "As long as they're ready to work."

"Plowing fields or taking lives," Akina smiled. "My family are ninja so they can do it all. Besides, it was never up for debate," She sipped from her tea. "If Natsumi stays, so do we, no matter what your orders were to be."

He chuckled as Katakura laughed. "I can accept that. As soon as we can, we'll start building homes for them as well. We can clear out that patch of land right by the storehouses and began there; if Aoi agrees, of course."

"You're giving us land, My Lord. Aoi will accept anything you offer."

"I wish dealing with other outsiders was as easy as this," The man commented. "It would make everything so much simpler."

"But nowhere near as much fun," Katakura commented as he set up the board for another match.

"True. We won't be searching for another fight just yet though."

"I'll give you a week before you get restless," Akina teased.

"I disagree," Katakura told the woman beside him. Date granted his friend's support but it fell in annoyance at his next words. "It'll be three days before he's swinging that sword of his around again."

Date glared at him as the two women happily laughed. "Kojuro!"

"That reminds me," Natsumi stood up, mumbling that she'd be right back before disappearing down the hall into her room.

"Akina," Date turned his eye to the ninja. "We can trust Keiko, can't we?"

She nodded. "You trusted her last time, didn't you?" She sipped at her tea again. "Though you now know who her husband is, she won't do anything to place Natsumi in danger. Both her and Akechi adore her and will want to keep her safe."

"Everyone likes her, don't they?" Katakura commented.

"You've been with her long enough to realize how that's possible," Akina commented. "And she'll just continue to surprise. It's her nature."

"I'm back!" Natsumi sat down again with a large smile. "Here," Date's eye widened as she held out to him the gift she had gone to her room to retrieve. It was the sword he had broken against Hidetaka. He remembered that she had grabbed that broken blade and rammed it into her brother's side, giving Date the chance to stab him with another blade, killing him. Had hadn't gotten to it yet but he was planning on going to the blacksmith to get a replacement. He couldn't just have five swords after all.

Taking it, he unsheathed it and inspected it; it looked brand new.

"I wanted to do it myself," Natsumi was telling him with a smile. "But Aoi wouldn't let me with my arm the way it is. It broke because of me. The least I could do is fix it for you."

Date stared at the blade for a moment before sheathing it again and grabbing her free hand. "Come with me."

Kojuro watched in amusement as Date led a confused Natsumi away from the estate. He knew where Date was headed.

"She'll be fine," He assured the woman beside him.

Akina nodded. "I know she will. As long as she's with him…I doubt I have to worry as much as I normally do. I'll entrust her safety into his hands when they're together," She gave him a smile. "And you, too. I'm sure you'll do everything to protect her as well."

"It's a man's duty," Katakura replied, moving to the other side of the board, motioning for her to make the first move. "And as long as she's the woman my Lord is in love with then I'll protect her from even the hottest flames of hell."

"How reassuring."

Idle chatter passed between the two of them for a while as the sun began to set before Katakura changed the subject again.

"You know, I was thinking…instead of having you build a house of your own with the others, you could just stay with me." He watched as she looked at him with a surprised look. "I have a spare room you can use; all we have to do is move all the books out and it's good as new."

She shook her head after a moment. "So, you think because we exchanged kisses that you can just invite me into your home for more?"

"If we want to get into it, it's not just kisses that I plan from stealing from you after you enter my home but we can get into the dirty details later," He glanced up again and locked eyes. "Unless you'd rather do something like that where your family can hear instead of somewhere more private."

Akina felt her face heat up and turned her head back to the board, using a knight to take out one of his bishops. "You're a bold man, Kojuro."

Date had taken Natsumi to a hill that overlooked the fields that he had been working in earlier that day. The Cherry Blossom Tree that sat there had yet to bloom due to winter just ending, but it was one of his favorite spots to sit and think and relax. He had made her sit beside him as the skies were painted with dark oranges and yellows and red as the sun set behind the trees around them. The duo sat in silence since their arrival, taking in the feel of just having the person beside them there with them. Date stared at his repaired sword for a moment before setting it down beside him and staring up at the sky again.

"Eventually we'll run into Nobunaga. If he plans on taking over the entire country it's inevitable."

"Yes, I know this," Natsumi replied. "That just means I'll have to start training again as soon as I'm healed; again."

Date gave a laugh. "If you keep hurting yourself while in battle then I'm afraid that I'm going to have to refuse your entrance on the field. Either that or just make sure you stay by my side the entire time."

She stared at him. "Are you serious?"

"It's the only way that I'll be sure you're completely protected, tiger." He grasped her right hand again and brought it to his lips. "If anyone but me does it, I'll be too worried about you during the fighting."

Natsumi looked at him like he was hopeless. "I do know how to fight, you know. You can't expect to come out of every battle without some type of wound."

He squeezed her hand. "I won't let another scar mar your skin, Natsumi."

Date normally just called her Tiger. Hearing her name made her smile. "Actions speak louder than words, you know."

"I know," He scooted closer to her, transferring her hand to his other one so he could wrap an arm around her shoulders. "So, until I get to convey that on a battlefield, I'll keep you as close as I can in other ways."

Natsumi smiled, deciding to stay silent as she basked in the warmth coming from the body beside her. There were a lot of things that she felt guilty for, regretted, but eventually she would let those feelings pass and forgive herself. She knew it would be hard but now that she had someone beside her, urging her to do so, she felt she could do just that.

And with Date Masamune by her side, her heart no longer felt homeless.

 **Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	17. The End For Now

Holy crap that took a hell of a lot longer to write then I thought that it would. Sorry about that, guys!

I do plan on writing Sengoku Basara in the future so add this to your favorites and I'll let you know with an update when the writing begins!


End file.
